Not Ours to Command by Furiosity
by phedra8
Summary: Quando un caso di avvelenamento finisce sulla scrivania di Harry al quartier generale degli Auror, Harry si ritrova con le spalle al muro. Metaforicamente parlando. Con la partecipazione di: i soliti Serpeverde, una piccola sfilata di elfi domestici, Ron che insegue un bebè e uno specchio insultante.


**Titolo:** Not Ours to Command

**Autore:** Furiosity (traduzione di poldina)

**Tipologia:** One-shot (~16.000 parole)

**Rating: VM18**

**Genere:** Angst, Drammatico, Mistero

**Personaggi:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ninfadora Tonks, Hermione Granger

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Epoca:** Harry Post-Hogwarts

**Avvertimenti:** Sesso esplicito, AU, Slash

**Riassunto:** Quando un caso di avvelenamento finisce sulla scrivania di Harry al quartier generale degli Auror, Harry si ritrova con le spalle al muro. Metaforicamente parlando. Con la partecipazione di: i soliti Serpeverde, una piccola sfilata di elfi domestici, Ron che insegue un bebè e uno specchio insultante.

**Traduzione:** Questa storia è stata pubblicata con il permesso dell'autore, Furiosity. La fic originale si trova qui: archive . skyehawke story . php ? no = 13677 . Tra le parole "skyehawke" e "story" inserite [punto ci o emme slash].

Il titolo è tratto da una citazione del filosofo inglese Alan Watts. La traduzione si trova all'interno della fic.

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Not Ours to Command**

Tutto iniziò con un pompino andato male.

Be', non proprio: come dire che il Diluvio Universale iniziò con qualche goccia di pioggia. La realtà era un po' più complicata. A un certo punto, dopo il passaggio di Draco Malfoy dall'altra parte della guerra e prima che Harry Potter gli affidasse il compito di rivelare loro i movimenti del lato nemico, Harry decise che andare a letto con Malfoy sarebbe stata un'idea grandiosa. Nel giro di poche settimane, diventò un'idea fissa. Era una sensazione eccitante e pericolosa al tempo stesso, mista a un terribile senso di colpa: Harry era ancora molto innamorato della sua ragazza, Ginny, e ogni volta che pensava a Malfoy, per non parlare di ogni volta che pensava a quello che Malfoy nascondeva nelle mutande, aveva la sensazione di tradirla.

Inoltre, Harry non aveva modo di scoprire se anche Malfoy l'avrebbe considerata un'idea grandiosa, o se invece l'avrebbe trasformato in gelatina per averlo soltanto pensato. Col passare del tempo, Harry si convinse che avrebbe dovuto semplicemente chiederglielo e non pensarci più; magari una bottarella in un letto anonimo sarebbe bastata a soddisfare la sua curiosità, se solo di curiosità si trattava. Ma se non avesse fatto qualcosa e subito, sarebbe diventata una vera e propria ossessione e, quando era ossessionato, Harry iniziava a fare cose stupide. Lo sapevano tutti. Anzi, si poteva dire che l'esito della guerra si reggeva su questo.

Si trovavano a Glasgow, quasi faccia a faccia in un vicoletto umido che puzzava di birra acida e di gatto bagnato. La pioggia fine e fitta riempiva l'aria di umidità e appiccicava l'odore decisamente sgradevole alle narici e alla gola di Harry. L'atmosfera disgustosa, però, non smorzava di certo l'eccitazione di Harry nel trovarsi così vicino all'oggetto dei suoi desideri terribili e innaturali. Il luogo d'incontro l'aveva scelto Malfoy: sceglieva sempre vicoli bui dove le ombre nascondevano sagome sinistre e spaventose. Ma a dire il vero, a Harry non importava granché.

Osservò il profilo di Malfoy, metà illuminato dalla luce fioca della vicina strada principale e metà in ombra. Non era neanche il massimo della bellezza. Era solo Malfoy. Davvero Harry non riusciva a capire cosa fosse che gli faceva raddoppiare il ritmo cardiaco alla sola vista di Malfoy, e addirittura triplicare quando si trovava così vicino. Aveva qualcosa di speciale, un fascino impossibile da definire o quantificare, una specie di crudo messaggio che trasmetteva con ogni movimento, con ogni cenno della testa bionda: un messaggio che urlava "sesso incredibile da questa parte", e Harry gli credeva, suo malgrado.

Insomma, era piuttosto difficile concentrarsi.

"Ma mi stai ascoltando?" chiese Malfoy, e Harry abbassò la testa, arrossendo dalla vergogna. Vero, non stava ascoltando, ma non avrebbe potuto spiegarne il motivo.

"Ehm," offrì, ma la sua mente si rifiutò di fornirgli una frase più intelligente.

"Hai bevuto?" chiese Malfoy, e Harry sentì che si stava avvicinando.

"No, sto solo pensando," rispose Harry, trovando una scusa. "Ti sembrerà strano, ma sono capace di pensare."

"Sì, mi giunge nuova," lanciò Malfoy in risposta. "L'informazione che ti sto passando è tanto importante da poter significare la fine della guerra, e tu te ne stai lì a sognare a occhi aperti come un idiota."

Harry alzò gli occhi, allarmato. "Non stavo sognando a occhi aperti—"

"Oh, ciucciami il cazzo, Potter," disse Malfoy frustrato, scuotendo la testa.

A livello intellettuale Harry aveva capito che Malfoy lo aveva insultato, diffamando il suo orientamento sessuale, e che non si trattava affatto di un invito. Ciononostante, prima che quel pensiero avesse il tempo di raggiungere la parte più remota e oscura del suo cervello che stava esultando con gioia animalesca, Harry sentì la sua voce pronunciare, "Con piacere", si mise in ginocchio sul marciapiede bagnato e sollevò la veste di Malfoy fino alla vita.

::

"Pronto? C'è nessuno? Harry?"

"Che-?" Harry alzò lo sguardo e sbatté le ciglia, mettendo a fuoco il volto del suo capo. "Ehm, scusami, Tonks. Mi ero un attimo—ehm. Distratto."

Sperando che passasse come un gesto casuale, appoggiò l'avambraccio sinistro sulle gambe. Era meglio che Tonks non vedesse l'impressionante erezione evocata da quel particolare ricordo. Tonks gli diede un'occhiata preoccupata, ma decise di non chiedere niente.

"Hai un nuovo caso," disse porgendogli una cartella sottile. "Morto da due ore, veleno illegale."

Harry guardò la cartella con avversione. Odiava i casi di avvelenamento; erano difficilissimi da risolvere, dato che il veleno era un ingrediente fondamentale in ogni fabbrica di pozioni. Da qualche parte dell'ufficio, qualcuno stava urlando a Daphne di sbrigarsi a portare la cartella Kowalski. Per un momento Harry desiderò con tutte le sue forze di essere Daphne, per poter portare cartelle in giro senza doversi preoccupare di cosa contenevano.

"Vittime?" chiese.

"Pansy Parkinson. Cioè, Malfoy, per essere esatti, ma è stata Pansy Malfoy per sole quattro ore."

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Pansy è—"

"Morta, purtroppo. Ancora non sappiamo di preciso cosa fosse, ma di sicuro non era un ingrediente legale. Nulla nella Lista delle Sostanze Permesse è in grado di uccidere così in fretta."

Harry, sfogliando la prima pagina del rapporto, era sempre più scioccato. "Al ricevimento di nozze? Oddio."

"Un vero peccato," disse Tonks con voce stranamente soffocata. Harry sollevò gli occhi dal rapporto e vide che le sue labbra erano diventate sottili, leggermente abbassate agli angoli della bocca. Chissà come faceva a svolgere il lavoro di Capo Auror senza perdere la testa alla vista del male che li circondava.

"Sospetti?" chiese Harry, cercando di evitare di vedere la fotografia di Pansy, scattata poco dopo la sua morte. La pelle era violacea, cosparsa di chiazze scure e infiammate.

"Tutti, per ora. Purtroppo quando la squadra è arrivata sulla scena del delitto la maggior parte delle persone se n'era già andata, ma Draco ci ha dato la lista degli ospiti."

Harry chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo. La moglie di Draco era morta poche ore dopo essere diventata la signora Malfoy. E il caso era stato assegnato a Harry, quindi—

"Devi darlo proprio a me questo caso?" chiese a Tonks.

Tonks si mise a sedere sulla sedia vuota di fronte ad Harry e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "C'è qualche problema?"

"Nessun problema vero e proprio, se non che io e Draco non andiamo molto d'accordo." La descrizione più inadeguata del decennio.

Tonks aggrottò la fronte. "Harry _Potter_. Ti prego di ripetermi il Sesto Principio dell'unità di addestramento sulle investigazioni."

"Nel corso di un caso, sei un Auror, non una persona," disse Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Sei al servizio della legge magica, sei la barriera della luce contro le forze dell'oscurità, bla bla che coglioni bla. Non cambia niente, Tonks. Non sono _io_ il problema. È _lui_ che mi butterà fuori a calci."

"Sciocchezze. Non è una visita di cortesia, stai investigando l'omicidio di sua moglie, e stai facendo il tuo lavoro. Non so cosa vi abbia fatto litigare di nuovo, e non mi interessa. Sei l'unico investigatore a disposizione al momento, Harry, e sarai tu a risolvere il caso. Chiaro?"

"Sì, capo," borbottò Harry, aprendo la cartella del rapporto.

"Bravo."

::

La sensazione di un uccello che diventava duro in bocca era unica. La consapevolezza di riuscire a far provare una cosa del genere a un'altra persona, e la consapevolezza del piacere che l'altro stava provando erano sensazioni uniche. Forse era arrivato il momento di ammettere a se stesso che preferiva succhiare cazzi invece di leccare fiche. Malfoy emise un suono soffocato e Harry riprese a muovere la lingua.

Malfoy affondò le dita nei capelli di Harry e, per un fugace istante, Harry provò una gioia che non avrebbe mai più provato. Ripensandoci, era come se un mini Harry avesse iniziato a saltellare nella sua testa urlando, "mi vuole! Mi vuole! Evvai!" Poi Malfoy gli tirò i capelli e costrinse Harry a lasciarlo andare. Harry alzò gli occhi e vide solo rabbia negli occhi di Malfoy. Il mini Harry si ritirò nell'oscurità.

All'improvviso Harry non ci capì più niente. Sapeva che Malfoy era gay; l'informazione era venuta fuori alla prima confessione col Veritaserum. Harry aveva insistito per poter assistere a tutte le confessioni, ansioso di chiedere a Malfoy alcune domande su una certa collana che era andata perduta al Numero Dodici di Grimmauld Place… Invece, aveva appreso che a Malfoy piacevano gli uomini. Diciamo che, dopo quella confessione, a Harry era passata la voglia di assistere ai "colloqui". Fino a quando non gli venne l'idea di andare a letto con Malfoy.

Che cavolo gli era preso adesso? Harry stava cercando di fargli un pompino, non voleva mica chiedergli di sposarlo. Quando gli ripeté i suoi pensieri, Malfoy impallidì ancora più di quanto Harry avesse immaginato possibile.

"Stai lontano da me, Potter," disse Malfoy con disprezzo, e scappò via, con gli scarponi che martellavano sul marciapiede bagnato.

::

"Harry Potter, signore?"

Harry osservò l'elfo domestico per qualche secondo, poi si rese conto di dove si trovava: la vasta sala d'attesa al piano terra di Villa Malfoy, con una splendida vista sul curato giardino di magnolie. Un elfo domestico era pazientemente in attesa al suo fianco, e Harry stava per rivedere Draco per la prima volta dopo due anni. L'ultima volta in cui l'aveva visto era al matrimonio di Ron e Hermione, e Harry aveva trascorso mezza serata in agonia, perché Draco non voleva neanche guardare nella sua direzione.

"Sì," disse all'elfo domestico, facendosi coraggio. Era qui per lavorare. Draco non voleva avere nulla a che fare con lui.

"Il padrone la riceverà nel salotto. Seguire, prego," disse l'elfo con voce acuta, e uscì dalla stanza, strattonando nervosamente il suo copriteiera.

Harry lanciò qualche occhiata di sfuggita intorno a sé mentre seguiva l'elfo attraverso una grande sala circolare, su di una breve scalinata. Era inquietante, ma non voleva altro che rivedere Draco. Finora non si era mai reso conto di quanto lo volesse, ma la sua testa continuava a fargli mettere il lavoro da parte e a farlo concentrare su Draco. Harry neanche riusciva più a chiamarlo "Malfoy" in testa. A quanto pare, infilarsi in bocca l'uccello di qualcuno aveva strane conseguenze sul modo in cui si pensava a quella persona. O forse—

Draco aveva un aspetto orribile. Era pallido, come al solito, ma la sua pelle aveva una sfumatura grigiastra che lo faceva sembrare molto più vecchio. Aveva occhiaie scure come se non avesse dormito per settimane intere, e le spalle ricurve, seduto su una poltrona in stile Luigi XVI, fissando la porta con l'entusiasmo di una lumaca morta. Draco Malfoy era la sconfitta personificata.

Harry si fermò sulla soglia, non sapeva cosa dire. Dopo una serie di sforzi mentali, si decise su "Ti porgo le mie condoglianze."

Draco non rispose; rimase a fissare Harry con uno sguardo morto.

"Il caso è stato assegnato a me," disse Harry, sentendosi mortificato. Immaginava cosa si potesse provare nel sentire la morte di una persona amata chiamata "il caso". Gesticolò debolmente. "Se non vuoi parlarne ora, posso tornare più tardi. Ma è meglio che non aspettiamo—"

"Potter."

"Non l'ho chiesto io," si affrettò a dire. "Tonks non aveva nessun altro a disposizione."

"Certo. Siediti."

Harry attraversò la stanza e si mise a sedere su una poltrona identica a quella di Draco. Qua la luce era molto migliore e riuscì a vedere che gli occhi di Draco erano rossi. Harry sentì un moto di commozione, ma si disse fermamente che stava lavorando.

"Perché non cominciamo dall'inizio?"

Draco alzò di scatto gli occhi. "Sono un sospetto o un testimone?"

"Tutti e due," disse Harry, tenendo il contatto visivo.

"Be', non l'ho uccisa io, se è questo che vuoi sapere."

"È quello che dicono tutti," osservò Harry. Avrebbe potuto giurare di aver visto un debole sorriso sul viso di Draco.

"La amavo. Ma tu che ne sai."

Sentire queste parole da Draco Malfoy era talmente improbabile che Harry quasi si lasciò sfuggire una risata. A fermarlo fu la mascella di Draco, stretta in modo risoluto, e i suoi occhi lucidi. Aveva parlato con sincerità. Impossibile.

"Ma tu sei—"

"Non sono fatti tuoi, Potter. E poi non venirmi a dire che non ti sei mai innamorato di una persona senza volertela scopare alla prima opportunità."

Harry strinse le labbra. "Sei stato tu a dire che io non ne so niente di queste cose. Quindi, che ne dici di iniziare dal principio? Come ho già detto."

"È stata un'idea di Pansy. Le piaceva leggere quegli stupidi romanzi rosa di sua madre. Uno raccontava di una donna che aveva fatto un patto col suo migliore amico: se non avessero trovato il vero amore prima di compiere trent'anni, si sarebbero sposati." Draco abbassò lo sguardo e fissò le sue mani intrecciate. "Non so come finisse la storia, ma Pansy pensava fosse un'idea magnifica. Così abbiamo deciso di fare la stessa cosa, se nessuno dei due avesse trovato il "vero amore" a trent'anni." Draco pronunciò "vero amore" esattamente come "Mezzosangue".

Harry inarcò le sopracciglia. "Scusa ma è la cosa più ridicola che abbia mai sentito. L'hai sposata per un accordo tratto da – da un _romanzo erotico_! – stretto quando avevate, non so, quattordici anni?"

"Dodici," disse Draco, sollevando di nuovo gli occhi. "All'epoca neanche sapevo ancora che le donne non mi interessavano. Perciò ho pensato…" finì.

Harry si mosse sulla poltrona. "Ok," disse, mantenendo un tono neutrale. "Nulla di tutto ciò prova che non sei coinvolto nella sua morte—"

"Non capisci, Potter? Oltre a essere la mia migliore amica, Pansy era la mia unica possibilità di avere una vita normale. Quante donne conosci disposte a sposare un… un uomo gay e a non raccontare nulla in giro?"

"Non—" Harry esitò, sbattendo gli occhi. "Una vita normale?"

"Sì, una vita normale. Nel mondo in cui sono cresciuto, con le persone con cui sono cresciuto. Non posso farlo senza sistemarmi. Se mi sistemassi con un uomo, mia madre morirebbe dalla vergogna."

"E la ricerca del vero amore?" chiese Harry, e se ne pentì subito. Che domanda del cazzo, stupida e professionalmente scorretta.

Draco gli rivolse un sorriso maligno e disgustato. "Mia madre morirebbe dalla vergogna sia che ami l'uomo con cui mi voglia sistemare o meno."

"Quindi hai aspettato e basta," disse Harry. Non ne era sorpreso, a dire il vero. Draco Malfoy era e sarebbe sempre stato un vigliacco.

"Non ho perso solo la mia migliore amica oggi. Ho perso anche il mio futuro."

Harry aveva voglia di scuoterlo, di dirgli di non essere così stupido e ostinato, che nella vita c'erano cose più importanti dello status sociale e del potere – ma non era nella posizione di poterlo fare, né dal punto di vista personale né professionale. Perciò si raddrizzò sulla poltrona e decise di limitarsi a seguire il protocollo.

"Acconsentiresti a condividere i tuoi ricordi degli eventi di oggi?"

"Sì," disse Draco con la fronte aggrottata.

"Puoi scegliere se accompagnarmi al Quartier Generale o ricevere il Pensatoio a casa tua; cosa preferisci?"

"Preferirei restare qui."

Harry annuì e si alzò in piedi. "Ci vogliono dalle due alle tre ore per ottenere tutti le autorizzazioni necessarie a quest'ora; tornerò prima delle nove e mezze col Pensatoio."

"Vuoi dire stasera?"

"Più aspettiamo, più probabilità ha l'assassino di tua moglie di scappare."

Anche Draco si alzò e guardò Harry con occhi sospettosi. "Quindi mi credi?"

"Ti credo."

::

Una volta tornato al Quartier Generale, Harry registrò brevemente la sua visita nella cartella del caso e inoltrò la richiesta per far recapitare un Pensatoio a Villa Malfoy. Tonks non era in ufficio – per una volta – e Harry decise di andare al negozio di Fred e George a Diagon Alley per passare il tempo. Usò la Metropolvere per arrivare al Paiolo Magico e poi fece una tranquilla passeggiata fino ai Tiri Vispi Weasley. I suoi pensieri tornavano costantemente sull'incontro con Draco, e non poté ignorare l'aspettativa che gli saliva dentro al pensiero di rivederlo. Che cavolo gli era preso?

Con quell'incontro aveva potuto stabilire che, in fondo, Draco non era affatto cambiato: era ancora egocentrico, ossessionato dallo status sociale e vigliacco. Insomma, rappresentava tutto il contrario dei principi di Harry, eppure… Dio, Draco aveva addirittura sposato Pansy pur di non avere troppi problemi. Eppure…

Quando Harry sposò Ginny, era già quasi certo di preferire di gran lunga gli uomini. Dopo il fallimento con Draco, Harry aveva iniziato a tenere per sé le sue fantasie omosessuali, quindi non avrebbe potuto essere certo dei suoi sentimenti finché non avesse provato a realizzare le sue fantasie. Dopo due anni di matrimonio, Harry si era imbattuto in Colin. Colin Canon, coi capelli tinti di biondo e con la vecchia abitudine di inseguire chiunque per servizi fotografici e interviste.

Colin era più che disposto a aiutare Harry a sperimentare, e Ginny non li scoprì prima solo per miracolo. Ma Harry non aveva sposato Ginny per nascondersi. L'aveva amata moltissimo prima della sua insensata attrazione per Malfoy e ancora l'amava, in un certo modo, quando l'aveva sposata. Ma era proprio vero: la confidenza toglie riverenza; o forse, più semplicemente, la magia non c'era più. Era stata il suo primo amore; era ancora amareggiato per averla fatta soffrire, ma non l'amava più – già non l'amava più quando aveva portato Colin a casa mentre Ginny era agli allenamenti.

Non era un periodo della sua vita che ricordava con piacere. Il divorzio era stato tranquillo, ma tutta la situazione lo fece comunque sentire un grande stronzo; ancora si sentiva un grande stronzo, ogni volta che ci ripensava. Cercò di distrarsi da questi pensieri, ma non ci riuscì. Finché non vide una sagoma familiare camminare spedita davanti a sé. Draco. Harry avrebbe potuto riconoscere quella camminata arrogante e quella testa biondo-argento ovunque. Stava camminando in direzione della Gringott e la parte investigativa del cervello di Harry lo spinse a seguirlo. Forse aveva fatto male a credere alla storia di Draco. Aveva appena perso sua moglie e migliore amica – e il suo futuro, come aveva detto – eppure eccolo qui a fare shopping. Di sicuro non aveva amici che vivessero o lavorassero qui o nelle vicinanze; il suo prezioso status sociale sarebbe inorridito al solo pensiero.

D'istinto, Harry iniziò a camminare vicino agli edifici, pronto a nascondersi nell'ombra se Draco si fosse girato. E meno male, dato che, prima di raggiungere Notturn Alley, Draco lanciò uno sguardo furtivo dietro le spalle. Harry si strinse alla porta di un negozio chiuso e cercò di non muoversi. Osservò Draco sollevare il cappuccio, nascondendo i capelli, e infilare Notturn Alley. Harry si affrettò a seguirlo, lanciando un incantesimo per nascondere il suono dei suoi passi.

Dove stava andando Draco? Passarono oltre le Magie Sinister, oltre una fila di negozi che sembravano permanentemente chiusi se non per la luce che filtrava dalle assi che chiudevano le finestre. Dopo aver camminato per dieci minuti, Harry sapeva con certezza dove erano diretti. Il distretto a luci rosse del quartiere magico di Londra. Che cosa disgustosa. Ma, se si era in cerca di sesso anonimo, non c'era posto migliore. Lo stesso Harry aveva più volte fantasticato di venire qui, ma l'idea di fare sesso in cambio di denaro lo ripugnava.

Harry si disse di girare i tacchi ed andarsene – questi non erano affari suoi. Immaginò di sentire risate derisorie dalle finestre sopra la sua testa, ma sapeva che in realtà era lui che stava deridendo se stesso. Harry Potter non avrebbe mai imparato a non ficcare il naso negli affari di Draco Malfoy, e di certo non avrebbe iniziato ora. Si avvicinò ancora di più agli edifici in rovina alla sua sinistra. Draco girò un angolo, poi un altro, e poi altri tre, finché Harry pensò di essere tornato nel labirinto del Torneo Tremaghi, col pericolo in attesa dopo ogni angolo e nessuna via di fuga.

Draco si avvicinò a una bassa recinzione alla fine di un vicolo e dette una serie di colpi secchi.

"Il solito?" disse una voce raspante dall'altra parte della recinzione, e Draco bussò un'altra volta. Una porta si materializzò nella recinzione, e una figura avvolta da un mantello uscì fuori. Draco si diresse verso un altro vicolo, col suo nuovo compagno alle calcagna. Harry lanciò un Incantesimo di Disillusione su di sé e li seguì, zitto come un Puffskein.

Questo vicolo dava su una strada Babbana, ma Draco e il prostituto non vi si avvicinarono. Draco si appoggiò al muro, vicino a un lampione ma fuori dal cerchio di luce. Poco lontano un gatto miagolò, e Harry si trattenne per miracolo dal saltare dalla sorpresa. Si fermò, non osando avvicinarsi ulteriormente, e osservò il prostituto inginocchiarsi e sollevare la veste di Draco.

Non c'era bisogno di essere geni per capire ciò che stava succedendo. Dall'odore nelle narici e il rombo distante delle macchine, alla luce fioca e la posizione di Draco, Harry aveva la sensazione di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, solo che stavolta non era lui in ginocchio di fronte a Draco. Che cazzo. "Il solito," aveva detto la voce dietro la recinzione. Nessun nome, nessuna faccia, solo una serie di colpi su una recinzione di legno e due parole. Draco l'aveva già fatto, più di una volta.

"Perché?" sussurrò Harry nella notte. Non riusciva a vedere il volto di Draco, ma vedeva le mani sulla testa del prostituto, bianche sul cappuccio scuro. Harry sognava il breve momento di esaltazione che non era mai riuscito a catturare di nuovo da quel giorno a Glasgow – e ora Draco lo stava dando a un dannato prostituto. Harry rimase a osservare, pieno di gelosia irrazionale e meschina, e pieno di rabbia – non voleva altro che… Draco.

La consapevolezza era cresciuta progressivamente fin dalla loro precedente conversazione, ma Harry era stato troppo occupato per notarla.

::

Più tardi, quando Harry arrivò a Villa Malfoy, l'elfo domestico che aveva incontrato prima lo condusse subito nel salotto. Il Pensatoio che Harry aveva richiesto era già lì, su un tavolino posto tra due poltrone. Draco entrò qualche minuto più tardi: aveva un aspetto decisamente più composto di prima. Gli fece un cenno in segno di saluto e si mise a sedere. Harry si chiese cosa Draco stesse pensando. Dopo quanto aveva visto a Notturn Alley, era come se gli anni fossero scomparsi e non ci fosse nulla a separarli se non qualche metro e il vacillante controllo di Harry.

Draco estrasse la bacchetta, toccò la punta alla tempia e tirò fuori il filo di un ricordo per poi gettarlo nel Pensatoio.

"È tutto tuo," disse a Harry senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Harry si alzò, si avvicinò al Pensatoio, ne testò la superficie con la punta della bacchetta e cadde attraverso la sostanza argentea. Atterrò in una vasta sala che aveva visto durante il percorso verso il salotto. In mezzo c'era un grande tavolo a forma di T, occupato da persone che mangiavano, bevevano e ridevano, inconsapevoli che questa serata di allegria avrebbe avuto una fine tragica. Pansy, seduta a capotavola di fianco a Draco, stava ridendo mentre prendeva dal vassoio sollevato da un elfo una bottiglietta tappata. Al collo della bottiglia era allacciato un biglietto. Harry si avvicinò per vedere cosa vi fosse scritto, ma Pansy stava già leggendo il contenuto ad alta voce.

"Vino siciliano per la sposa. Non è firmato."

"Ho sentito dire che l'uva siciliana, dopo la fermentazione, aumenta la fertilità femminile," disse un rubicondo mago dall'aspetto importante con gli occhiali a molla. Draco e Pansy si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito, e poi Pansy estrasse il tappo e versò il vino. La bottiglia era tanto piccola che il contenuto riempì solo metà del calice di cristallo.

"Brindo ai tanti bambini che avremo, allora," disse con un occhiolino malizioso, avvicinando il calice alla bocca.

Harry voleva urlarle di non bere, ma non poté far altro che osservare, impotente. Un istante più tardi, il calice cadde a terra e Pansy emise un verso soffocato. Draco allargò gli occhi e allungò le braccia verso di lei. Il calice si era infranto sul parquet e aveva attirato gli occhi di molti nella loro direzione. Pansy tremava dappertutto e stringeva le mani al petto, guardando Draco con occhi enormi e imploranti.

"'etto," disse singhiozzando. La pelle stava diventando bluastra e un rivolo di sangue le scorreva dall'angolo della bocca. "'etto."

"Pansy, Pansy, tesoro, cos'hai?" gridò una donna.

Harry voleva girarsi e vedere chi avesse parlato, ma non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da Draco che stringeva Pansy tra le braccia e premeva la sua testa al petto. "No, no, no, no," ripeteva accarezzandole i capelli. "Qualcuno ci aiuti, qualcuno, _per favore_-" Ormai le persone urlavano da ogni direzione, e delle lacrime scorrevano sul viso di Draco—

Il ricordo finì in quel momento e Harry fu strattonato di nuovo all'interno del salotto. Sentiva un'oppressione al cuore e lanciò un'occhiata a Draco, in piedi di fianco al Pensatoio, con le dita strette sul bordo del catino.

"Hai visto—?" iniziò a chiedere Harry, incerto se Draco l'avesse seguito nel Pensatoio o meno.

Draco scosse la testa. "Non ce l'ho fatta. Mi piacerebbe che te lo portassi via insieme al Pensatoio. Mi sento molto meglio senza." Ad ogni modo, estrasse la bacchetta e riportò il ricordo all'interno della sua mente. Si girò con uno sguardo triste e abbandonato.

"Ho notato tua madre al ricevimento. Dov'è ora?" chiese Harry. La vicinanza di Draco gli stava facendo battere il cuore all'impazzata, e Harry stava rapidamente perdendo il controllo.

"Pansy e io saremmo dovuti partire in crociera dopo il matrimonio. Mia madre è andata al posto nostro." Teneva ancora gli occhi abbassati, le ciglia pallide gettavano lunghe ombre sottili sulle guance. Harry non voleva far altro che avvicinarsi, e la sua mente gli fornì prontamente una scusa. La sua coscienza gli urlava furiosamente di comportamento non professionale, di vergogna, e di approfittarsi del dolore altrui. Harry l'ignorò.

Se Draco ancora pensava a Glasgow, di sicuro si era pentito della decisione che aveva preso quella notte. Si rifiutava semplicemente di fare la prima mossa, tutto qui. E c'era forse modo migliore del sesso per dimenticarsi tutti i problemi? Era questo l'unico pensiero che attraversava la testa di Harry mentre si avvicinava alle spalle di Draco, passò le braccia attorno alla sua vita e lo strinse a sé. Sentì esplodere nel petto una sensazione luminosa e intensa, respirò l'odore estraneo/familiare di Draco, chiuse gli occhi all'inaspettata ondata di emozione.

Nonostante le grandi aspettative di Harry, Draco si contorse con violenza nel suo abbraccio, infrangendo la calorosa confusione nella mente di Harry. "Ma che fai?"

"Abbiamo una cosa in sospeso," gli sussurrò nell'orecchio.

"Vaffanculo," sbuffò Draco, lottando per liberarsi. "Lasciami immediatamente."

Harry fece scivolare la mano destra verso il basso e premette il palmo al cavallo dei pantaloni di Draco, trovando proprio quello che si aspettava di trovare. "Perché, Malfoy? Lo vuoi anche tu, tanto quanto me. Non ho neanche bisogno di chiedertelo." Afferrò l'erezione di Draco attraverso la veste e la strinse leggermente.

"Lasciami andare," ringhiò Draco. "Ti odio, Potter. Ti odio."

"Ah sì?" Harry continuò a massaggiare l'uccello di Draco, stringendosi ancora di più a lui. Se solo non avessero niente addosso…

"Andrò da Tonks a denunciarti," disse Draco. "Stai abusando la tua posizione—"

Harry lo lasciò andare. "Dimmi perché. Perché non vuoi stare con me quando è ovvio che anche tu mi vuoi. Perché mi rifiuti e poi corri a Notturn Alley per ricreare la scena di Glasgow con uno sporco prostituto? Perché, se sai che te la ridarei io Glasgow, e non solo quello? Dimmi perché, e ti lascio in pace."

Gli occhi di Draco diventarono enormi alla prima menzione di Notturn Alley, e Harry sentì una fitta di senso di colpa. Non avrebbe dovuto seguire Draco, per quanto si fosse detto che era per il bene dell'investigazione.

"Ti odio," disse Draco a bassa voce. "Ecco perché."

Harry scosse la testa. "Non vuol dire niente," disse.

"Certo che vuol dire. Non è colpa mia se non sei abbastanza sveglio da capire."

"Di sicuro sono più sveglio di te. _Io_ ce l'ho fatta a finire l'addestramento degli Auror. _Tu_ sei stato bocciato."

"Vai a farti fottere."

"Quello che vorrei fare con te."

"Vattene."

Harry non riusciva a credere che stavano facendo questa conversazione. Be', dopotutto aveva sempre avuto un pessimo tempismo. Non poté far altro che insistere. "Non prima che tu mi abbia detto perché," disse, fermandosi di fronte a Draco che, a sua volta, indietreggiò di un passo.

"Vattene, o ti butto fuori io. Stai violando la mia proprietà. Ho tutto il diritto di cacciarti."

"Anche se me ne andassi ora, lo sai bene che non finisce qui."

Draco scoprì i denti in un sorriso privo di umorismo. "È stato più di quattro anni fa. Dimenticatelo."

"Non è successo niente quattro anni fa." _Draco, per favore._

"Esatto. E non succederà niente neanche stasera, né domani, né tra quattro anni. Ora esci da casa mia."

Harry sbuffò, frustrato. "Dimmi solo cosa ho fatto di male. Puoi dirmi solo questo?"

"Proprio non ti arrendi mai?"

"Sono molto persistente. Quante volte ancora dovremo fare questa conversazione?"

"Vuoi dire interrogazione," disse Draco.

"Se preferisci." Harry era stordito. Non riusciva a credere che stava accadendo davvero.

"Siediti, Potter."

"Preferisco stare in piedi, grazie."

Gli occhi di Draco erano puro acciaio. "Chiudi la bocca e mettiti a sedere."

Harry sollevò un sopracciglio, ma indietreggiò fino alla poltrona e si mise a sedere, tenendo gli occhi fissi su Draco.

Draco gli voltò le spalle. "Quando hai iniziato a guardarmi con desiderio, credevi che non me ne fossi accorto? Credevi che fossi cieco, o fatto di pietra? Certo che me n'ero accorto." Si girò verso di Harry con uno sguardo completamente vuoto. "Ma all'inizio avevo frainteso le tue intenzioni. Le avevo fraintese così tanto che ho cominciato ad aspettare con ansia i nostri incontri, ho iniziato a scegliere luoghi isolati, posti segreti, e ad aspettare che tu dicessi qualcosa, che tu _facessi_ qualcosa." Draco fece un mezzo sorriso e scosse la testa in un gesto deplorevole. "Ti sognavo, mi svegliavo e ti cercavo nel letto vicino a me, mi permettevo di compiacermi quando incrociavo la tua ragazza. 'Hai i giorni contati,' le volevo dire. 'Perché non è te che vuole.' Poi, quando non hai fatto niente, ho cominciato a raccontarmi un sacco di storie di come tu temessi che ti rifiutassi e ti spezzassi il cuore. Glasgow mi ha fatto capire quanto fossi stato sciocco, e ingenuo." Draco si strinse il cavallo dei pantaloni. "Era _questa_ l'unica cosa che volevi. Non avevi mai voluto me, solo questo. Non ero una persona ai tuoi occhi, ma un giocattolo sessuale, una puttana che non devi pagare. E per questo ti odio, Potter. Ti odio per avermi fatto pensare di significare qualcosa per te, e poi portarmelo via. Eccolo il perché. Adesso levati dal cazzo."

Harry lo guardò sbalordito. "Ma non ti ho mai—"

"No, non hai mai, Potter. Esatto. Tu mai. Ma è più facile odiarti per farmi sentire così, piuttosto che odiare me stesso per essere così stupido. Lasciami in pace e vattene." Con queste parole, Draco uscì dalla stanza senza guardarsi indietro. L'udienza era terminata.

Se si fosse trattato di un film, questo era il momento in cui Harry avrebbe dovuto trovare le parole giuste, no? Le avrebbe pronunciate, e Draco sarebbe tornato, e poi la scena sarebbe sfumata e sarebbero arrivati i titoli di coda, annunciando che sarebbero vissuti per sempre felici e contenti. Ma questo non era un film, e a Harry non venne in mente nessuna parola da urlare a Draco.

E poi, Draco aveva ragione.

::

Harry scostò un ciuffo di capelli biondi che nascondeva un sorriso assonnato. Il sorriso non era quello giusto, la sfumatura di biondo non era quella giusta, l'uomo non era giusto, ma Harry non aveva altro. Chissà se anche Draco si svegliava con un sorriso? Harry si rese conto con una fitta al cuore che l'ultima volta che aveva visto il sorriso di Draco…

_Un altro vicolo buio, illuminato soltanto dalle finestre sopra le loro teste, e Draco gli sta sorridendo perché Harry ha appena detto una cosa divertente e come mai Harry non si era mai accorto di quanto fossero espressivi gli occhi di Draco?_

Harry allontanò la mano di Colin e si alzò dal letto. "Scusa, Colin," disse. "Devo andare al lavoro."

"Ma è sabato," disse Colin con una vena di sospetto.

Da quando Colin si sentiva in diritto di essere sospettoso? Forse Harry stava agendo con Colin allo stesso modo in cui aveva agito con Draco. _Non dire sciocchezze. Draco ha fatto tutto da solo, non l'hai mai voluto ingannare._ Ma era chiaro che Colin si stava illudendo.

"Gli Auror non smettono mai di lavorare," disse Harry chiudendosi la porta del bagno alle spalle.

Quando uscì dalla doccia, Colin se n'era già andato. Harry sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare penitenza prima che Colin tornasse, ma non ne era troppo turbato. Colin serviva solo per qualche scopata occasionale; se Harry ne avesse davvero avuto bisogno, a Notturn Alley c'erano scopate occasionali in abbondanza. Durante la settimana aveva cinicamente cambiato idea riguardo al sesso in cambio di denaro. Non c'era molta differenza tra pagare tre Galeoni per portare qualcuno a cena o per pagare una stanza dalla luce fioca con un letto cigolante.

Provò a ripensare a quando era innamorato di Ginny. Una cosa che ricordava era che le era sempre sembrata bellissima, anche quando si metteva quella roba puzzolente nei capelli e poi se ne andava in giro come una donnola calva. Anche quando aveva il ciclo e passava il primo giorno accasciata sul letto, con una borsa di acqua calda sulla pancia, e il viso le si contorceva dal dolore ogni cinque minuti. Ora le immagini lo facevano rabbrividire, ma ricordava vividamente che, anche nelle condizioni peggiori, Ginny era sempre stata bellissima ai suoi occhi.

_Non aveva mai pensato che Draco fosse bello. Tranne quando guardava Harry negli occhi, con lo sguardo illuminato dalle luci guizzanti della strada vicina, l'angolo della bocca sollevato in un ghigno ammiccante._

Harry sospirò e andò al camino del piano di sotto. Non aveva mentito quando aveva detto a Colin che doveva lavorare. Più tempo passava, più il caso del matrimonio di Malfoy si raffreddava, e non poteva permettersi di passare i weekend nell'ozio. In ufficio, la porta di Tonks era aperta, e lei era seduta dietro la scrivania, con gli occhi fissi sul soffitto.

"Capo," disse Harry, bussando sull'intelaiatura della porta.

Tonks abbassò gli occhi verso di lui e arricciò le labbra. "Mi stavo giusto chiedendo quando saresti tornato. Il Ministro si sta interessando personalmente al caso di avvelenamento. Sembra che i Parkinson stiano chiedendo favori in giro."

"Sono in alto mare," disse Harry alzando le mani al cielo. "Non ho un movente. Per quanto ho visto, era benvoluta nel suo ambiente sociale, e le inimicizie erano insignificanti. Sembra quasi un omicidio casuale."

"Ma sappiamo che non lo è. Forse dovremmo rivedere la modalità dell'omicidio."

Harry scrollò le spalle. "Il veleno è piuttosto conosciuto nel mercato nero, e probabilmente lo si può trovare da Magie Sinistre, oppure il suo equivalente – ovunque in Gran Bretagna o nel continente. Ho mandato due dei miei ragazzi a parlare con Caractacus Burke, ma sostiene che da quando è stato proibito non lo vendono più."

"Stronzate."

"Tony e Michael hanno rigirato il negozio come un calzino. Niente. Burke non avrebbe avuto il tempo di disfarsene. Non sapeva che sarebbero venuti."

Tonks giunse le mani di fronte a sé e lo scrutò. "A meno che non fosse coinvolto anche lui."

"Quella vecchia volpe? Ci vorrebbe tutto l'oro del mondo per convincerlo a essere complice di un omicidio."

"Hai ragione."

"Una cosa che potrebbe aiutarci è il modo in cui il veleno agisce."

"Oh?"

"Be', provoca un dolore terribile lungo tutto il corpo e fa alzare la pressione del sangue fino a far scoppiare il cuore. Diciamo che non è una bella morte."

Tonks gli rivolse uno sguardo mesto. "Direi proprio di no."

"Quindi immagino che l'assassino la volesse far soffrire. Se avesse voluto solo la sua morte, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente usare il cianuro. Oppure, se lui voleva che lei si rendesse conto di essere stata avvelenata prima di morire, sarebbe bastata la cicuta o il curaro. Quello che ha fatto è stata crudeltà pura."

"Lui?"

"Sai cosa voglio dire. Tiriamo a indovinare e non approdiamo a nulla. Non conosciamo nessuno con un movente per farle del male o ucciderla. Ecco a che punto sono."

"Harry, credi che sia stato Draco?"

La domanda era arrivata completamente inaspettata, ma Harry non aveva motivo di esitare. "No."

Tonks annuì. "Neanch'io. Ma i Parkinson sembrano insistere in quella direzione. Scrimgeour ha ordinato di mettere Villa Malfoy sotto sorveglianza ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro."

"Ma che dici? È ridicolo. Non può essere stato Draco! Lui – lui l'amava. È più probabile che io avveleni Hermione prima che lui avveleni Pansy."

"È quanto ho detto a Rufus, ma lui dice che, prima di escludere Draco, dovremmo parlare con i Parkinson."

"Ma perché cazzo si sta infilando nell'indagine?"

Tonks aggrottò le sopracciglia e scrollò le spalle. "Prima di me, c'era seduto lui qui."

"E allora? Non è più lui il capo. Non puoi fare qualcosa?"

"Non fino a lunedì, quando tornerà Gawain. Di sicuro non gli andrà a genio che Scrimgeour ci sta mandando di qua e di là. Possiamo solo sperare che rimuova la sorveglianza su Villa Malfoy."

"Quindi fino a lunedì non possiamo far altro che farci trattare come pupazzi e andare a investigare in vicoli ciechi mentre la pista vera si raffredda. Fantastico."

"Be', ha comunque ragione sul fatto di parlare coi Parkinson. Di sicuro sanno molto più sulla vita della figlia di chiunque altro."

Harry la stava ascoltando a malapena. "Tengono sotto osservazione anche il suo camino?" chiese.

"No," disse Tonks. "Edgecombe si rifiuta di dare l'autorizzazione senza la firma di Gawain."

"È già qualcosa," disse Harry. "Torno tra un'oretta."

"Dove vai?"

"A parlare coi genitori," disse con sguardo innocente. "Dove sennò?"

Tonks sorrise. "Allora nel registro documenteremo che sei andato dai Parkinson."

Harry ricambiò il sorriso e si affrettò verso l'Atrio. Svoltò in un corridoio che conduceva ai caminetti riservati alle comunicazioni, sperando di trovarli tutti vuoti di sabato mattina. Erano tutti vuoti. Harry impugnò un mucchio di Metropolvere, la gettò nelle fiamme e disse "Villa Malfoy", poi vi infilò la testa. Dopo un istante si trovò a osservare le poltrone del salotto di Malfoy, le stesse poltrone in cui si era seduto la settimana scorsa.

"Malfoy, ci sei?" urlò Harry, cercando di avvicinarsi con la testa. "Malfoy, che tu sia maledetto, ho bisogno di parlarti. Riguarda Pansy."

"Il padrone sta riposando," disse una voce alla sua sinistra. Harry rimase un momento a fissare l'elfo domestico, sbattendo gli occhi.

"Allora digli di smettere di riposare e di portare quel brutto muso qui, è importante."

"Il padrone non vuole parlare con Harry Potter, signore," disse l'elfo in tono di scusa.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Puoi riferirgli un messaggio? Ti ha anche proibito di prendere messaggi?"

"Non" disse l'elfo domestico, e Harry pensò che ne fosse compiaciuto.

"Digli di incontrarmi stasera alle sette al Paiolo Magico," disse. "Digli che deve usare il caminetto per arrivarci, perché la casa è sotto sorveglianza e le Materializzazioni sono rintracciate."

"Ticky fa come dice Harry Potter," disse l'elfo, agitando le orecchie.

"Grazie, Ticky," disse Harry. Tirò fuori la testa dal caminetto.

La stanza per le comunicazioni era ancora vuota. Harry tornò tranquillamente nell'Atrio e poi si Smaterializzò nella villa dei Parkinson. Fu accolto da un altro elfo domestico, che però non gli disse il suo nome. Dopo circa un quarto d'ora, proprio quando stava iniziando a spazientirsi, Eldred Parkinson entrò nell'anticamera con un sorriso insincero.

"Signor Potter, quale onore. Le chiedo scusa per l'attesa, non aspettavamo la sua visita."

"Sono io che devo scusarmi per non avervi avvertito, signore," disse Harry, mantenendo un tono neutrale. "Mi è stato riferito che potrebbe darci informazioni utili riguardo l'omicidio di sua figlia. Mi dispiace per la sua perdita."

"Ah, quindi lo state trattando come un omicidio. Grazie al cielo. Avevo sentito in giro che l'avevate declassato ad avvelenamento colposo."

"Oh no, signore, è l'investigazione di un omicidio e ha massima priorità. Le assicuro che resterà così finché non prenderemo l'assassino di sua figlia."

"Speriamo che non ci voglia troppo," disse Parkinson, smettendo di sorridere.

"Sono qui per questo, signore," disse Harry, che invece gli mostrò un sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Sì, certo. Si accomodi, si accomodi."

Harry lo seguì fino al salotto, dove si trovava già la signora Parkinson, impegnata a versare il tè. Quando la vide, Harry rimase quasi immobilizzato: era la versione più anziana e più alta di sua figlia.

"Harry Potter al suo servizio, signora," disse, fermandosi e chinandosi leggermente. "Dalla divisione delle investigazioni Auror. La prego di accettare le mie più sincere condoglianze."

La signora Parkinson gli rivolse un sorriso – non il sorriso finto da coccodrillo di suo marito, ma il sorriso debole e forzato di un fantasma. "Si accomodi pure, signor Potter. È un piacere fare finalmente la sua conoscenza. Ho sentito molto parlare di lei da Pan- da mia- da-" La teiera cominciò a tremare nelle sue mani, e lei si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo soffocato.

Eldred Parkinson afferrò Harry per il gomito e lo condusse a un divano basso in stile orientale. "La prego di scusare mia moglie. Siamo ancora entrambi scioccati e addolorati, ma Pansy era la nostra figlia più giovane e la preferita di Iris." Harry non ne era sorpreso. Immaginava che per la signora Parkinson allevare Pansy era stato come vedere crescere una versione in miniatura di se stessa. La somiglianza era incredibile.

Harry si mise a sedere e accettò la tazza di tè offerta dalla mano ancora tremante della signora Parkinson. Quando tutti e tre si furono seduti attorno al tavolino, la signora sembrava essersi calmata. Harry sperava che così restasse; non sapeva mai cosa fare di fronte a una donna in lacrime. E neanche il signor Parkinson, che aveva abbandonato il sorriso e stava fissando il fondo della tazza come se avesse potuto rivelargli il futuro.

Harry spezzò il silenzio. "Signor Parkinson, mi pare di aver capito che ha qualche informazione da riferirmi."

"Ah," disse il signor Parkinson. "Sì. Sa, quando Pansy ci disse che avrebbe sposato Draco, ne fummo molto sorpresi. Erano stati insieme per un breve periodo quando erano adolescenti, ma niente più." Prese un sorso di tè e sbatté le labbra. "Sa, eravamo preoccupati."

"Pansy diceva sempre che un giorno avrebbe sposato Draco," disse la signora Parkinson, abbassando lo sguardo. "Lo annunciò per la prima volta a dodici anni, ma credevo che fosse solo il risultato dell'immaturità di una ragazzina."

"Continui," disse Harry, prima di prendere un sorso di tè.

"Non ci fu alcun corteggiamento, alcun… niente," disse il signor Parkinson. "Un giorno era single, e quello dopo divenne improvvisamente la sposa di Draco Malfoy."

"Noi non ne eravamo dispiaciuti. È un ragazzo di buona famiglia, e Narcissa è sempre stata una carissima amica," disse la signora Parkinson.

"Ma era sconcertante," interruppe il marito. "Sembrava strano. Quindi decisi di investigare un po'," disse con un debole sorriso.

"L'ha fatto spiare," disse Harry con voce monotona. Immaginava cosa gli avrebbe rivelato.

Il signor Parkinson appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino e si sfregò le mani, agitato. "Sì, be'—sì."

"Povera Narcissa," disse la signora Parkinson.

"Non sopravvivrebbe alla vergogna. Vede, signor Potter, l'investigatore privato che ho ingaggiato ha seguito Draco fino a un angolo particolarmente sgradevole di Notturn Alley. A quanto pare, il nostro caro Draco è… un omosessuale." Il signor Parkinson pronunciò queste parole come se si trattasse di una volgarità.

"Capisco," disse Harry. Per un momento ebbe la tentazione di aggiungere, _ e allora? Anch'io sono omosessuale, eppure sono qui a bere tè insieme a voi_. Naturalmente non disse nulla di tutto ciò, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto molto vedere la reazione del signor Parkinson. "E come mai ne è insospettito, signore? È possibile che sia bisessuale."

Il signor Parkinson aveva uno sguardo furtivo. "Ho, be', ah, ho anche fatto sì che uno dei nostri elfi accompagnasse Pansy, quando si è trasferita con Draco. L'elfo aveva il compito di osservare cosa succedeva in camera da letto, e di riferire a me."

"Durante l'anno trascorso tra l'annuncio del matrimonio e il giorno delle nozze, non hanno… fatto l'amore. Neanche una volta," disse la signora Parkinson.

Harry era leggermente nauseato. "Capisco," ripeté, mettendo giù la tazza.

"Temo che Pansy fosse molto insistente nell'ottenere le cose che voleva," disse il signor Parkinson. "Era la figlia più piccola. L'abbiamo sempre un po' viziata. Si potrebbe dire che non conoscesse il significato della parola 'no'. E aveva sempre parlato del suo matrimonio con Draco con una tale certezza—"

"Crediamo sia possibile che avesse in qualche modo ricattato Draco per costringerlo a sposarla." Disse la signora Parkinson in breve.

Il senso di nausea di Harry si intensificò. "Non avete detto nulla di tutto ciò alla signora Malfoy?"

"Neanche per sogno," disse il signor Parkinson.

"Morirebbe dalla vergogna," disse sua moglie. "All'inizio eravamo molto contenti che Draco avesse deciso di fare la cosa giusta e sopprimere quei desideri innaturali per farsi una famiglia normale."

"Non avevamo idea che avrebbe ucciso nostra figlia," disse il signor Parkinson.

Harry sollevò le mani. "Abbiamo solo stabilito il possibile movente. Non potete dire che Malfoy ha ucciso Pansy. C'è bisogno di prove. Avete prove materiali di quanto mi avete detto?"

"Fotografie," disse il signor Parkinson.

"E l'elfo domestico, Paddy," aggiunse la signora Parkinson.

Harry annuì e si alzò in piedi. "Vi ringrazio per le informazioni, signora Parkinson. Signor Parkinson. Questa faccenda merita di essere investigata. Grazie per avermi ricevuto con così poco preavviso, e non appena avremo qualche novità vi farò sapere."

Si congedarono e Harry fuggì via. Era rimasto nauseato nell'ascoltare le loro manovre, e aveva mal sopportato dover sorridere e far finta che non si trovasse di fronte a due bigotti ansiosi di spedire un innocente ad Azkaban solo perché non era 'normale'.

Uscendo, sentì la signora Parkinson dire, "Che ragazzo gentile. Anche se ha mandato Lucius in prigione."

::

Da quando gli era stato assegnato il caso Parkinson-Malfoy, Harry si era sentito come un giocattolo a carica. Sapeva che, se non si fosse sfogato con qualcuno, presto sarebbe scoppiato. Subito dopo aver messo piede nell'accogliente soggiorno della Tana, raccontò tutto alle orecchie compassionevoli di Hermione. Hermione non si sentiva molto bene, perciò era restata a casa mentre Ron portava loro figlio a Ottery St Catchpole, insieme a Bill, Fleur e le loro gemelline. Il resto della famiglia era andata a Diagon Alley. Ginny si trovava in Europa insieme al suo nuovo ragazzo, un Babbano locale chiamato Shep che non aveva idea di stare con una strega.

"Quindi, secondo lui, tu l'hai ingannato," disse Hermione. "È tipico di Malfoy far diventare tutto una soap opera."

Harry le sorrise. Durante la guerra, il rapporto tra Draco e Hermione era passato dall'odio reciproco, ai battibecchi occasionali, a un'amicizia come tra gatto e topo la cui esistenza era categoricamente negata da entrambi. Ancora si chiamavano 'Granger' e 'Malfoy' a vicenda, ma Hermione aveva insistito a invitarlo al suo matrimonio.

"Hermione, non so cosa fare," disse Harry, trovando una posizione più comoda sul divano. "Non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui."

"Sembra che qualcuno si sia innamorato," disse Hermione. Grattastinchi sbucò fuori dal nulla e atterrò sullo schienale della sua poltrona con un ringhio di scontento. Hermione lo prese e se lo mise sulle ginocchia.

"Non sono innamorato," protestò Harry. "Neanche lo sopporto, Malfoy!"

Hermione gli lanciò un'occhiata penetrante. "Ah davvero?"

"Voglio dire, come persona," si corresse Harry. "È uno snob e un vigliacco. Era disposto a passare il resto della sua vita sposato con Pansy solo per evitare complicazioni! A mentire su chi è veramente—"

Hermione lo interruppe. "Davvero. E tu avresti forse divorziato se Ginny non ti avesse trovato a letto con Colin?" chiese Hermione.

"Quello era diverso."

"Come no. Comunque, Harry, quello che voglio dire è che Malfoy neanche lo conosci."

Per un po', l'unico rumore nella stanza furono le fusa di Grattastinchi. Alla fine fu Harry a rompere il silenzio. "Potrei far finta di essere innamorato di lui. Che ne so, potrei mandargli lettere d'amore o fiori o altre stronzate romantiche di questo genere. Ehm, delle poesie."

"Mai simulare amore che non provi, poiché l'amore non ci appartiene e non lo si può comandare," recitò Hermione. "Faresti del male a lui e a te stesso."

"Ma Hermione, l'hai detto tu stessa che non lo conosco. Come faccio a conoscerlo se neanche mi vuole parlare? Pensavo che se riuscissi a convincerlo che sono innamorato di lui—"

"E se poi non ti innamorassi di lui? Che farai allora? Se lo conoscessi meglio e scoprissi che è esattamente il bulletto viziato che hai incontrato per la prima volta sull'Espresso per Hogwarts, e nulla di più? Farai finta di disinnamorarti? Mi pare una fatica eccessiva, solo per fare un po' di sesso, Harry."

"Ci sono uomini che passano tutta la vita fingendo di essere innamorati solo per fare sesso," borbottò Harry.

"E vuoi dire che tu sei uno di loro?" Negli occhi di Hermione brillava qualcosa che a Harry non piaceva. Affatto.

"No," disse. "Non sono uno di loro. So solo che se non faccio qualcosa, non riuscirò mai a togliermelo dalla testa."

"Allora fa' qualcosa. Però non mentire a te stesso, né a Malfoy. Non avrei mai pensato di dire una cosa del genere, ma non lo merita."

"Sì, me l'immagino come andranno le cose," disse Harry. "Vado a Villa Malfoy, busso alla porta e dico, 'Hey, Draco, indovina! Voglio vedere se riesco a innamorarmi di te, quindi che ne dici di conoscerci meglio?' Come può non funzionare? Vado immediatamente."

"Se vuoi fare così, certo che non funzionerà. Malfoy non si fida di te, e ricordati da dove viene. Durante tutta la sua vita gli è stato insegnato a cercare significati nascosti dietro ogni cosa. Persone come lui non sanno come reagire di fronte alla verità nuda e cruda, a meno che non provenga da qualcuno di cui si fidano ciecamente."

"Quindi possiamo eliminare tutta la popolazione mondiale," disse Harry. "E io non ho nulla da offrirgli oltre alla verità nuda e cruda."

"Ma dai," disse Hermione, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "E lo dici tu che hai nascosto una relazione di sei mesi a tua moglie. Sei proprio il paladino della Verità e della Giustizia."

Ahi. "Hey, ma tu non dovresti essere dalla mia parte?" protestò Harry.

Hermione grattò le orecchie di Grattastinchi e alzò gli occhi verso di lui. "Sono dalla tua parte," disse, continuando a guardarlo.

"Lo so."

Si scambiarono un sorriso, e Harry cominciò a credere che alla fine sarebbe andato tutto bene.

"Ma è davvero un bulletto viziato?" chiese sono qualche minuto di silenzio.

Hermione lo guardò con uno sguardo cauto. "Non è facile andarci d'accordo."

"Per te è facile," disse Harry. "Siete diventati amici—"

Hermione lo interruppe. "Non siamo amici," disse, abbassando gli occhi. Harry sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile insistere, ma sperava che solo stavolta lo aiutasse.

"Quindi che dovrei fare secondo te?" chiese Harry dopo un altro lungo silenzio. "Si rifiuta di incontrarmi, a meno che non riguardi l'indagine, e di sicuro non verrebbe mai a cena con me, neanche se glielo chiedessi in ginocchio."

"Fai quello che ho fatto io con Ron quando mi ero stancata di aspettare che lui si dichiarasse."

Harry alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, arcuando un sopracciglio. "Cioè?"

Il sorriso di Hermione era a dir poco ferino. "Fallo sbronzare."

::

Quando Harry arrivò al Paiolo Magico, Draco era già seduto a un tavolo vicino alla parete. Rivolgeva le spalle alla porta, quindi Harry si affrettò a raggiungere il barista per mostrargli il distintivo di Auror. Le sopracciglia spesse dell'uomo si sollevarono.

"Lo vede quel signore là in fondo? Voglio che, qualsiasi cosa ordini, gli versi dentro un doppio Whisky Infuocato. Tutto sul mio conto."

"Ma, signore—"

Harry alzò la mano. "Non vorrà mica ostruire l'indagine di un omicidio?"

"Come vuole, signore."

Harry raggiunse il tavolo di Draco e si mise a sedere di fronte a lui, mantenendo uno sguardo neutrale. "Malfoy," disse.

"Che cosa vuoi, Potter? E la prossima volta ti prego di non ingannare il mio elfo per costringerlo a fare il tuo lavoro sporco."

"Gli ho solamente chiesto di riferire un messaggio. Non gli ho mica chiesto di uccidere il tuo animaletto preferito."

Tom, l'oste, li interruppe per prendere i loro ordini. Draco ordinò una pinta di birra amara, e Harry fece lo stesso. Vide il barista lanciargli un'occhiata furtiva, e Harry gli rivolse un cenno del capo.

Non sapeva cosa dire a Draco. Voleva raccontargli quello che avevano fatto i Parkinson ma, dopo averci ripensato durante la giornata, non gli sembrava più una buona idea. Draco non avrebbe potuto far nulla con quell'informazione, anzi, avrebbe probabilmente fatto qualcosa di stupido, del tipo affrontare i Parkinson e mettersi ancora di più nei guai. Quindi Harry decise di tenere i dettagli per sé.

"I Parkinson credono che sia stato tu a uccidere Pansy," disse invece.

Draco fece una smorfia, ma non disse nulla. Le loro birre arrivarono. Harry, con lo stomaco in subbuglio, osservò Draco bere. Draco appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo e aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Ho chiesto una birra amara, non velenosa," borbottò, e fece per girarsi e fare un cenno a Tom.

"È quella birra nuova, la Firebrand; non dirmi che non ne hai mai sentito parlare. È molto popolare nei pub," disse Harry in tono leggero, prendendo un sorso dal suo bicchiere.

"Certo che ne ho sentito parlare," disse Draco, tirando su col naso. "Però mi piacerebbe che il pub più importante della Londra magica offrisse una gamma di scelta più ampia."

Harry soppresse una risata. Povero Draco, reso cieco dal suo stesso snobismo. Vide che Draco lo osservava con occhi sospettosi e gli rivolse uno sguardo innocente da sopra il bicchiere.

"Non devi dirmi altro?" chiese Draco, dopo aver fatto un altro sorso seguito prontamente da una smorfia. "Solo che i genitori di Pansy pensano che l'abbia uccisa io?"

"No," disse Harry. "Devi rispondere a delle domande. Per le scartoffie d'ufficio, sai com'è." Aprì la borsa portadocumenti e ne estrasse un mucchio di pergamene e una Penna Prendiappunti.

In tutto erano ottanta domande. Quando Harry arrivò all'ultima pagina, Draco si stava già bevendo la quarta pinta. Aveva le guance rosse e aveva cominciato a farfugliare, fermo nella convinzione di non essere affatto ubriaco.

" Ma che scià messo qua dento?" chiese Draco per la quindicesima volta.

"Sembra che qualcuno non regga per niente l'alcol," disse Harry con un ghigno. Era davvero colpito, a dire il vero. Era sorprendente che Draco riuscisse ancora a parlare dopo otto Whisky Incendiari e quattro pinte. Harry non lo avrebbe mai detto.

Draco era scandalizzato. "L'alcol che voglio 'ere io non sciono afari tuoi. Fasciamosci 'n atro giro."

Harry ripose la Penna Prendiappunti e le pergamene nella borsa. "Credo che tu abbia bevuto abbastanza," disse, e fece un cenno a Tom che li raggiunse in fretta. Harry gli porse tre galeoni per le consumazioni e una buona mancia.

Dopo che Tom se ne fu andato, Draco si sporse sul tavolo. "Adesscio mi porti a casa e mi shcopi," annunciò, inondando Harry con l'alito denso di Whisky.

"Come no," disse Harry, in un tono che sperava fosse neutrale.

Era davvero questo quello che voleva? Harry non lo sapeva più. Si alzò, rendendosi conto di essere anche lui piuttosto traballante, pur senza i Whisky nella sua birra. Andò al bancone e diede al barista altri sei Galeoni, ringraziandolo. Quando tornò al loro tavolo, Draco sembrava già essersi addormentato. Harry, con un sospiro, lo aiutò ad alzarsi e trasformò la sua borsa in una Passaporta temporanea. Ricordandosi che Villa Malfoy era sotto sorveglianza, si coprì il capo con il cappuccio del mantello.

"Tieni questo," disse a Draco, accasciato su di lui con la testa sulla sua spalla.

"'referishco tnere qualcosh'alto," farfugliò Draco, e tastò in modo confusionario il cavallo dei pantaloni di Harry. Harry, arrossito, spinse via la mano di Draco e la appoggiò sulla borsa. Sperava che Draco non avrebbe vomitato durante il viaggio. Dopo pochi istanti, atterrarono fuori del cancello di Villa Malfoy.

"'to bene," borbottò Draco. "Posscio camminare da sciolo."

Harry lo ignorò. Il cancello era aperto; Harry trascinò Draco lungo il vialetto di selciato fino a casa. Un elfo aprì la porta e Harry gli ordinò di condurlo alla camera di Draco. Harry lo prese in braccio e lo trasportò fino al piano di sopra. Draco gli si aggrappò al collo come un bambino piccolo, borbottando a bassa voce. Una volta raggiunta la camera, Harry lo rimise in piedi. Draco oscillò e gli buttò le braccia al collo, poi provò a baciarlo, ma mancò il bersaglio e sbatté il naso con quello di Harry. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Harry svestì Draco, che si buttò sul letto e rimase immobile.

"Questa non è certo una delle tue idee migliori," si rimproverò Harry. Perché aveva dato ascolto a Hermione? Tolse le scarpe e i calzini di Draco e andò dall'altro lato del letto da dove trascinò Draco in posizione orizzontale. Draco aprì gli occhi. Sembrava completamente lucido, e Harry si aspettava di vederlo tirarsi indietro inorridito. Draco, invece, lo avvicinò a sé e premette le labbra sul collo di Harry, mandandogli un lampo di piacere nello stomaco. "Resta con me," sussurrò Draco, inarcandosi verso di lui. Poi si ributtò sul letto e rotolò a pancia in giù, offrendo a Harry la graditissima ma frustrante visione del suo sedere, coperto solo da mutande nere.

"Cazzo," disse Harry a nessuno in particolare. Eccolo qua, su un letto, vicinissimo all'uomo che voleva disperatamente da anni. E che era, a vederlo, addormentato o privo di sensi. Si stese di fianco a Draco e provò a pensare alla cosa giusta da fare, ma si rese conto che in quel momento pensare era piuttosto difficile. Draco emise un suono debole e si avvicinò a lui. Harry si sentiva il battito del cuore nelle orecchie. _E perché no?_ Si disse. Molto probabilmente non avrebbe mai più visto Draco così, non avrebbe mai avuto l'opportunità di stargli così vicino…

Fece girare Draco in posizione supina a si fermò a osservare il petto pallido salire e scendere in ritmo regolare. I capezzoli di Draco erano più scuri di quanto avesse immaginato, e sullo stomaco aveva una cicatrice lunga e sottile che non c'era mai stata nei sogni di Harry. Harry fece scorrere l'indice lungo la cicatrice e Draco si allontanò. Harry alzò lo sguardo per vedere il suo volto, allarmato, ma gli occhi di Draco erano ancora chiusi, le sue palpebre si muovevano: stava sognando. Era bellissimo, pensò Harry. Linee e angoli scolpiti, ma alcuni lineamenti erano dolci, come la cavità alla base del collo, i muscoli addominali appena definiti.

Harry gli accarezzò una guancia, e lasciò la mano sul suo viso. Dopo un istante, Draco girò la testa e la premette ancora di più contro la mano di Harry. Harry gli accarezzò la guancia col pollice e poi rimosse la mano il più lentamente possibile. Non voleva far altro che svegliarlo. Non fece altro che togliersi le scarpe e la veste e coprire entrambi col piumone. Draco voleva che restasse; l'aveva detto lui stesso. Harry sarebbe rimasto, e avrebbe cercato di dormire. Dormire si rivelò particolarmente difficile con un'erezione ignorata che reclamava la sua attenzione, ma Harry non voleva alzarsi dal letto. Si addormentò, con l'immagine di Argus Gazza impressa negli occhi, la creatura più disgustosa che Harry avesse mai conosciuto, oltre a suo cugino Dudley. Addio erezione.

Quando si svegliò, si sentiva come se avesse dormito solo per pochi minuti, ma il sole che brillava fuori dalla finestra indicava che dovevano essere passate almeno cinque ore. Proteggendo gli occhi dalla luce con il braccio, Harry provò a mettersi a sedere, ma scoprì di essere bloccato sotto un pallido braccio. Durante la notte Draco si era fatto ancora più vicino a lui, abbastanza da permettere a Harry di sentire la sua erezione contro la gamba. Presto Draco si sarebbe svegliato, se non era già successo. Harry guardò verso sinistra e vide Draco aprire gli occhi. Oh merda. Tra qualche momento si sarebbe scatenato l'inferno.

Poi Draco sorrise, e Harry rimase senza fiato. In quell'istante pensò che fosse la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai successa. Se già non era innamorato di Draco, lo sarebbe stato molto presto, se avesse continuato a sorridergli così, con occhi più brillanti del sole.

Proprio quando Harry stava per ricambiare il sorriso, l'inferno si scatenò. In un certo senso.

Gli occhi di Draco diventarono larghi quanto piattini da tè. Tirò via il braccio da sopra Harry come se fosse ustionato. "Tu," gracchiò. "Noi—" Fece per sollevare la testa dal cuscino, ma vi ricadde sopra con un gemito di dolore. "La _testa_. TICKY!"

Con un debole _pop_, l'elfo apparve di fianco al letto vicino a Draco, con terrore negli occhi. "Padrone," squittì.

"Pozione post-sbronza. Adesso."

L'elfo scomparve. Draco chiuse gli occhi; Harry rimase immobile, mezzo seduto, mezzo disteso. Poi l'elfo riapparve con una fiala posta su un vassoio d'argento. Draco la prese e ingoiò il liquido scuro, poi lanciò la fiala contro il muro, dove si frantumò in mille pezzi. L'elfo corse a ripulire. Draco si mise a sedere, allontanandosi da Harry.

"Che cazzo è successo?" chiese Draco, senza rivolgergli lo sguardo.

"Ti sei ubriacato," disse Harry, drizzandosi anche lui a sedere. "Ti ho accompagnato a casa e tu mi hai chiesto di restare." Tutto vero.

"Abbiamo—"

"No."

Draco si girò verso di lui, aggrottando la fronte. "No?" Per un attimo ne sembrò sorpreso, poi mosse il sedere sotto il piumone. "No, pare di no. A meno che non riesca a sentirmi il sedere per colpa dei postumi della sbornia."

"Non è successo niente."

Draco rimase un momento ad osservarlo. "Perché non hai fatto niente?"

"Preferisco che le mie vittime siano coscienti," disse Harry. "Ti sei addormentato," aggiunse vedendo che Draco era ancora confuso.

Draco buttò indietro la testa e scoppiò in una debole risata. "Oh, Potter. Che delusione."

"Avresti preferito che—"

"Preferirei che non fossi nel mio letto," disse Draco di scatto.

Le speranze di Harry crollarono come un sasso gettato in un lago, ma scoprì che non aveva voglia né prontezza di rispondere con parole altrettanto taglienti. "Okay," disse scrollando le spalle. Tirò via il piumone e si alzò dal letto. Dopo pochi minuti era di nuovo vestito. Senza guardare Draco, si Smaterializzò e andò a casa.

::

"Nottataccia?" chiese Tonks in tono compassionevole.

Harry si strofinò gli occhi e annuì. "E la mattina è andata ancora peggio," disse. "Ma sbaglio o c'è una legge che proibisce di lavorare di domenica?"

Tonks mise una tazza di caffè fumante di fronte a Harry e gli diede una pacca sulle spalle. "È una cosa che si trova nel libro del dio dei Babbani, la Fibbia o come cavolo lo chiamano."

"Bibbia," disse Harry prendendo la tazza.

"Appunto. Mio padre provò a insegnarmi qualcosa, ma persi l'interesse dopo aver scoperto che la magia era proibita. Mi piace troppo."

Harry la lasciò chiacchierare, sorseggiando il caffè. Fisicamente si sentiva bene – vigile, addirittura. Ma aveva lo stomaco in subbuglio per un insieme di vergogna, paura e delusione che non lo aveva lasciato da quando era uscito da Villa Malfoy. Il caffè era terribile, ma era caldo e piuttosto calmante.

"Allora, cosa hai scoperto dai Parkinson ieri?" chiese Tonks.

"Solo che Draco è gay."

Tonks sollevò le sopracciglia. "Ah sì? E ha comunque sposato—"

"Sì, ma le cose non sono come sembrano," disse Harry, e le spiegò il patto di Draco e Pansy. Quando ebbe terminato, Tonks annuì.

"Sembra probabile," disse. "Ma c'è qualcun altro che potrebbe confermare la storia, oltre a Draco?"

Per rispondere a quella domanda avrebbe dovuto rivolgere la parola a Draco, e in quel momento proprio non ne aveva voglia. "Non lo so," disse. "Dovrò parlargli di nuovo, magari avevano scritto e firmato qualcosa. Sai come sono fatti i Serpeverde. Fanno sempre le cose nel modo giusto."

"Non c'è dubbio. Mia madre dà ancora in escandescenze quando vede Remus, dicendo che dobbiamo sposarci 'sul serio'."

"Tua madre era in Serpeverde?" chiese Harry. Aveva la sensazione che non ne avrebbe dovuto essere sorpreso, ma lo era.

"Sì, una Serpeverde," disse Tonks. Non aggiunse nient'altro, e Harry decise di non chiedere spiegazioni. Lo avrebbe fatto volentieri, ma era troppo impegnato a trovare il modo di posticipare il più possibile l'inevitabile incontro con Draco.

"Sono solo le dieci e mezza," disse infine. "Draco non sembra essere un tipo mattiniero. Gli parlerò oggi pomeriggio."

"Stai bene, Harry?" chiese Tonks.

Harry alzò gli occhi verso di lei e vide che era davvero preoccupata. "Sto bene," mentì. "Ho solo bevuto un po' troppo ieri sera."

"Vuoi che ti faccia una Pozione post-sbronza?"

_TICKY! Pozione post-sbronza. Adesso_. Harry scosse la testa. "No," disse. "Questo caffè mi farà benissimo. Ma grazie comunque."

La vide tornare nel suo ufficio, chiedendosi perché non aveva trovato una ragazza carina e simpatica come Tonks dopo che le cose con Ginny erano andate a finire male. Una ragazza con un viso carino, un bel sedere rotondo, sveglia e tosta. Perché aveva proseguito con la storia senza futuro con Colin, perché si era accontentato della vita da single? Perché era tanto spiacevole che Draco l'aveva buttato fuori dal letto? Non era solo una questione di orgoglio ferito; era qualcos'altro, qualcosa che faceva ancora più male. I dettagli della notte precedente cominciavano già a diventare sfocati, ma ricordava il sorriso del buongiorno di Draco, e non si adattava ai suoi occhi pungenti, al tono crudele della sua voce.

Sfogliò le deposizioni di testimoni fino all'ora di pranzo, grato che il lavoro assorbisse tutti i suoi pensieri. Scrivi il numero della deposizione, cerca le parole chiave associate al caso. Se erano presenti, metti la pergamena nella pila di sinistra per una lettura più accurata. Se non c'erano parole chiave, mettila nella pila di destra per l'archiviazione. Sinistra, destra, sinistra. Destra, sinistra, sinistra, destra. Quando Tonks tornò per dirgli che poteva fare una pausa, Harry andò dritto all'Atrio, e da lì alla Tana, scegliendo il nuovo camino nel salotto invece della cucina.

"Harry!" disse Ron, rincorrendo il figlio in giro per la stanza. "Mi dispiace di non averti visto ieri, ero—"

"In città col marmocchio, me l'ha detto Hermione," disse Harry. "Si è divertito?"

"Oh, sì, un sacco. James, torna qua—"

James si mise a ridere a si infilò sotto il divano. Con un sospiro, Ron scrollò le spalle. Harry gli diede una pacca sulle spalle. "Non ti preoccupare. Tanto dovevo parlare con Hermione. Buona fortuna a riacchiappare la progenie."

"Ne avrò bisogno," disse Ron, ma Harry se ne stava già andando.

Trovò Hermione in cucina insieme alla signora Weasley e a Fleur. Le tre donne sembravano elementi di un meccanismo ben oliato, e Harry si ritrovò di nuovo a chiedersi perché si era lasciato sfuggire tutto questo. Anche lui avrebbe potuto rincorrere James – forse suo figlio – di sopra insieme a Ron, mentre Ginny aiutava le altre donne. Questa era casa sua; la sua famiglia…

"'Arry! Che bello vederti," disse Fleur. "Hai un aspetto teribile."

"Grazie, Fleur," borbottò Harry, sorridendo.

"Ha ragione, Harry, caro, cos'è successo?" La signora Weasley gli si avvicinò asciugandosi le mani sul grembiule. Per Harry era incredibile che continuasse a trattarlo come un figlio, anche dopo quanto era successo con Ginny. Il primo anno era rimasta un po' distante, vero, ma la freddezza non era durata a lungo.

Harry lanciò un'occhiata a Hermione, la cui preoccupazione era palese. Fece un cenno verso la porta che conduceva al cortile e pronunciò con la bocca "dobbiamo parlare". Hermione annuì, e Harry abbracciò la signora Weasley, poi le permise di fargli l'interrogatorio riguardo le condizioni della sua casa, i dettagli della sua colazione di quella mattina e lo stato del cesto della biancheria da lavare. Dopo un quarto d'ora, quando qualcosa in cucina cominciò a emettere un fischio acuto, Harry riuscì a districarsi dalle grinfie della signora Weasley e uscì in cortile, seguito da Hermione.

"Tra quanto sarà pronta la seconda casa?" chiese, con un gesto verso la struttura incompleta dall'altra parte del cortile. La famiglia era diventata troppo ingombrante per La Tana – a dire la verità, era già diventata troppo ingombrante anni prima, ma non c'erano mai stati i soldi. Grazie all'ascesa della società di Fred e George nel mercato magico, i Weasley non erano più poveri e potevano finalmente permettersi un po' di spazio per respirare.

"Non lo so," disse Hermione. "Bill dice altri sei mesi, a causa di un permesso urbanistico o qualcosa del genere. Non c'entra niente col mio dipartimento, sennò cercherei di affrettare le cose."

"Vuoi che ci provi io?"

"La Squadra Speciale Magica?" Hermione contrasse le labbra per un istante, poi scosse la testa. "No, grazie, preferirei che non ficcassero il naso nei nostri affari," disse. "Senza offesa," si affrettò ad aggiungere.

"Nessuna offesa," disse Harry, ridacchiando. "Non posso biasimarti. Ti ho raccontato di ieri, quel coglione di Scrimgeour-"

"Lascia perdere il buon Ministro," interruppe Hermione. "Cosa è successo con Malfoy? Sembri un cadavere, Harry."

"Oggi me lo dicono tutti ma, che tu ci creda o no, ancora non ho pensato di vedermi allo specchio."

Hermione affondò la mano nella tasca del suo grembiule e ne estrasse uno specchietto tascabile. "È uno dei Tiri Vispi," spiegò dopo aver visto l'espressione di Harry. "Posso prendere tutto quel che voglio da casa attraverso questa tasca, a patto che sappia dove si trova."

"Astuto," disse Harry. "Peccato che per me non sia molto utile. Non so mai dove sta la roba che mi serve."

"Ma ti vuoi dare un'occhiata?"

Harry osservò il suo riflesso. Guance trasandate, occhi iniettati di sangue con tanto di occhiaie che davano l'impressione di essere stato picchiato non più di cinque secondi prima. Per non parlare dei capelli. Aveva davvero un aspetto terribile; ovvio che Draco non l'avesse voluto nel proprio letto. _Già, ti ha detto di levarti dai coglioni perché sembri un cadavere. Come no. Continua a illuderti._

"Sembro un cadavere," disse al suo riflesso.

"Proprio così, caro," rispose lo specchio. "Ti servono qualche goccia di collirio e una lavata ai capelli."

Hermione mise via lo specchio e lo infilò di nuovo in tasca. "Non te ne andrai da questa casa prima che abbia riacquistato l'aspetto di un normale essere umano," proclamò. "Ma prima, dimmi come ti sei ridotto in questo stato."

Harry glielo raccontò, lasciando fuori i dettagli più intimi. Così come raccontò la storia, sembrava che Harry fosse salito sul letto di Malfoy e i due avessero passato la notte a russare allegramente, come una coppia di lemuri appesi a un ramo.

"Be', non è andata poi così male, allora," disse Hermione al termine del racconto. "Credevo che ti avesse fatto male."

"Mi ha fatto male, infatti," osservò Harry.

"Oh, non fare il piagnucolone. Andiamo a mangiare."

::

"Il padrone non vuole parlare con Harry Potter, signore," disse l'elfo domestico, disperato.

"Di' al padrone che se non parla con me, entro domattina lo spediranno ad Azkaban," rispose di scatto Harry. Per quanto ne sapeva, poteva anche essere vero. Non aveva più pazienza per le idiosincrasie di Draco.

"Che vuoi adesso, Potter?" disse la voce di Malfoy da sopra di lui qualche minuto più tardi.

"Il patto che hai stretto con Pansy," disse Harry, senza guardarlo. "Qualcuno può confermarlo?"

"Perché?"

"Oh, nessun motivo in particolare. Tranne forse perché tuo suocero ti ha fatto seguire più volte. Dritto fino a un certo posto speciale a Notturn Alley."

"Cazzo."

"Sì, immagino che si veda anche quello nelle fotografie."

"_Cazzo._"

"Rispondimi."

"Be', Pansy aveva scritto l'accordo su un pezzo di pergamena rosa. L'abbiamo firmato entrambi, ma da allora non l'ho più visto."

"Bene," disse Harry e tornò al centro comunicazioni. Ora aveva solo bisogno di avere l'autorizzazione dei Parkinson a cercare tra le cose di Pansy. E di un mandato di perquisizione da Tonks in caso non volessero concedergli l'autorizzazione. Corse al quartier generale, sperando che Tonks fosse ancora in ufficio.

Era ancora lì, ma non di buon umore. "Dannato Rufus. Non riesco a raggiungerlo da nessuna parte; credo che sia andato a nord per parlare con Gawain prima che riesca a farlo io."

"Se tutto va bene non importerà più se mi dai un mandato per perquisire le stanze di Pansy."

"Hai parlato con Draco?"

"Sì, avevamo ragione. Avevano firmato una specie di accordo. Pansy è stata l'ultima ad averlo tra le mani."

Tonks estrasse un foglio di pergamena da un cassetto della scrivania e iniziò a compilarlo. Harry restò in piedi, appoggiato al muro, fumante di rabbia. Erano costretti a correre di qua e di là come polli decapitati per scagionare un sospetto, perché se non ci riuscivano, si sarebbe trovato di fronte a un tribunale illegale prima di martedì, e il vero assassino sarebbe rimasto a piede libero. Più tempo lavorava da Auror, più si rendeva conto di quanto fosse corrotto il sistema. Tra queste mura, se eri dalla parte della giustizia, dovevi essere prima di tutto un vigilante, poi un Auror. La barriera contro le forze dell'oscurità, che cavolata.

"Ecco," disse Tonks, porgendogli il mandato. "Se trovi qualcosa di interessante puoi portartelo via, ma devi compilare il foglio di prova e lasciare una copia ai Parkinson. Così al termine dell'indagine possono verificare che abbiamo restituito tutto."

"Grazie capo," disse Harry, piegando la pergamena e infilandola in tasca. "Puoi chiedere a Tony o Sandra di venirmi ad aiutare?"

"Chiediglielo tu," disse Tonks. "Te l'ho detto io."

Harry sorrise, uscendo.

I Parkinson, convinti che Harry stesse cercando di buttare Draco in prigione per l'omicidio di Pansy, si rivelarono molto servizievoli. Permisero addirittura a Harry e ai suoi colleghi di condurre una perquisizione non supervisionata delle stanze di Pansy.

In una cassettiera Harry trovò l'accordo, scritto su una pergamena rosa, come aveva detto Draco. Di fianco si trovava un mucchio di lettere impolverate, tenuto insieme da un filo. Harry guardò la pergamena e ebbe un'idea improvvisa. Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male se i Parkinson non fossero mai venuti a sapere dell'accordo, no? Poteva nasconderlo in mezzo al mucchio di lettere e far finta di prendere quello per un'ispezione più approfondita. Piegò l'accordo e lo infilò tra le lettere, poi si raddrizzò e chiuse il cassetto.

::

"Sei un visitatore piuttosto frequente in questi giorni, Potter," disse Draco.

"Dovresti ringraziarmi," disse Harry. "Ecco la carta per farti uscire di prigione."

Draco strabuzzò gli occhi. "Potter, non-"

Harry sollevò una mano. "Non te l'ho dato io. Ce l'hai avuto sempre tu. Chiaro? Oggi sono venuto ad arrestarti ma tu mi hai raccontato dell'accordo e mi hai fatto vedere le prove. Dovevi essere arrestato con le accuse di estorsione e omicidio con una sostanza illegale di classe C. Questo documento è la tua copertura contro l'accusa di estorsione – con il quale non c'è il movente per l'omicidio."

Draco aggrottò la fronte. "Avrebbe potuto comunque ricattarmi. Metti che io non volessi più onorare l'accordo, e lei avesse minacciato – non so – di esporre le mie vili inclinazioni innaturali a mia madre?"

"È possibile, ma è una congettura. La storia che mi hai raccontato è confermata da questo bel documento rosa. Non provare a perderlo."

Draco infilò la pergamena in una tasca interna e gli diede una pacca. "Come hai fatto a portarlo via senza farti vedere?"

"L'ho infilato in una pila di lettere. Adesso le dovrò leggere, solo per far vedere di averle usate per un motivo. Quindi ti prego di scusarmi…" Fece per andarsene.

"Aspetta."

Harry si girò. "Che c'è?"

"Di chi sono le lettere?" chiese Draco.

"Non lo so, ancora non le ho lette," disse Harry, scuotendo la testa dalla frustrazione. "Ad ogni modo, non sono affari tuoi. Adesso me ne vado."

"Non sono mie, vero?" Ora c'era un che di lamentoso nella voce di Draco.

Con un sospiro, Harry estrasse le lettere dalla tasca e studiò attentamente quella in alto.

_Non devi sposarlo. Non puoi. Non è troppo tardi, Pansy. Lo sai che ti amo. Draco non ti ama quanto me, come potrebbe? Lo so che tu non mi ami allo stesso modo, ma io ti amo abbastanza per tutti e due. Ti darei tutto, qualsiasi cosa mi chiederesti io te la darei. Lo sai. Non credo che potrei sopportare di vivere sapendo che tu sei di qualcun altro, anche se lui non potrà mai baciarti come lo farei io_

"No. Direi proprio che non sono tue," disse Harry lentamente.

"Già," disse Draco, arrivato all'improvviso al suo fianco, facendo sobbalzare Harry dalla sorpresa. "Sembra che abbia trovato il movente."

"L'amore non può essere comandato," mormorò Harry tra sé e sé.

Draco si girò verso di lui. "Che hai detto?"

"Niente," disse Harry. "Pansy aveva avuto una relazione seria prima che vi sposaste? Di cui non mi hai parlato?" Harry non ricordava che avessero parlato di alcuna relazione seria la sera precedente al pub, ma forse era sua la colpa di questo. Già arrivati a pagina tre, Draco non riusciva a tenere la testa dritta.

Draco scosse la testa. "Non che io sappia. Abbiamo vissuto insieme per un anno prima del matrimonio, ricordi? Mi diceva tutto. Lo avrei saputo."

"Ti farò sapere se scopro qualcosa," disse Harry, riponendo le lettere in tasca.

"Col cavolo, Potter," disse Draco. "Merito di sapere chi ha ucciso mia moglie."

"E lo saprai non appena riusciremo a stabilire l'identità dell'omicida," disse Harry, irritato.

"Vedo che continuano a insegnare le acrobazie verbali nel programma di addestramento degli Auror. Che cazzo c'è di male nel farmi vedere la firma in fondo a quella lettera?"

"Non sei autorizzato a-"

"Ma vaffanculo, Potter, tu e le tue autorizzazioni. Quel bastardo ha ucciso la mia migliore amica!"

"E per poco tuo padre non ha ucciso la mia," disse Harry, e vide con soddisfazione Draco sbiancare. "Perciò scusami se non riesco a mostrare compassione. Se non seguo la procedura legale, il bastardo che ha ammazzato la tua moglie e migliore amica potrebbe restare a piede libero. Pensaci. Ti farò sapere."

::

Tutte le lettere erano state scritte da Daphne Greengrass – una corrispondenza lunga ben diciassette anni, iniziata con note amichevoli scritte durante le vacanze estive, e terminata con appelli frantici e disperati per convincere Pansy a cambiare idea sul matrimonio con Draco. Le lettere erano liberamente tempestate di minacce da parte di Daphne – minacce di uccidersi, di ammazzare Draco nel suo letto, e, infine, di uccidere Pansy.

Da quanto Harry era riuscito a ricostruire, Daphne e Pansy erano diventate amanti durante il quarto anno a Hogwarts. La relazione era continuata durante la guerra, ma poi Pansy si era annoiata e aveva lasciato Daphne, che non riusciva a accettarlo e continuava a scriverle. Dalle lettere degli ultimi tre anni si capiva che Pansy neanche si prendeva più il disturbo di rispondere. Harry impiegò quattro ore a leggerle tutte.

Daphne Greengrass. Una ragazzina magra e slanciata; lavorava in Archivio e probabilmente, durante l'ultima settimana, aveva avuto sottomano i documenti del caso di Pansy. Era una donna gradevole, molto cortese, molto silenziosa. Di certo non un'assassina pazza e scatenata. E quando stava per morire, Pansy aveva detto "'etto". Harry aveva dedotto che volesse dire "petto", per comunicare che stava male, ma stava invece rivelando dove trovare il suo assassino. In un cassetto.

Harry prese la pila delle lettere ormai aperte e andò nell'ufficio di Tonks. Quando Harry le buttò il mucchio sulla scrivania, Tonks gli rivolse un'occhiata sorpresa.

"Credo di avere motivo di pensare che Pansy Malfoy sia stata avvelenata da una nostra impiegata in Archivio. Daphne Greengrass," disse Harry.

"Che cazzo dici?" Tonks prese una lettera e la lesse velocemente. "'Giuro che lo ucciderò, se ne sarò costretta, tu non capisci.' Ci sono anche minacce alla vita della vittima?"

Harry annuì. "Almeno una dozzina."

"Andiamo," disse Tonks, saltando fuori dalla sedia.

"Dove?"

"A prenderla in custodia, dove sennò?" rispose con uno sguardo perplesso. "Abbiamo il suo indirizzo. Ma non credo che si aspetti una visita da parte nostra."

Tonks si sbagliava; Daphne li stava aspettando.

Quando aprì la porta del suo appartamento e vide Harry e Tonks, scoppiò a piangere. "Lo sapevo," disse tra i singhiozzi. "Lo sapevo che sareste venuti. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi d-d-dispiace così t-t-tanto!"

"Coraggio," disse Harry, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. Si guardò intorno e vide che un ritratto a grandezza naturale di Pansy a vent'anni occupava gran parte di una parete. Ai lati c'erano due ceri accesi.

"Potter," disse Pansy.

"Parkin- Malfoy," rispose Harry.

Pansy sorrise. "Prenditi cura di lui per me, ok?"

Harry voleva chiederle cosa volesse dire, ma Daphne riprese a singhiozzare.

"Andiamo," disse Tonks. "Immagino che la famiglia vorrà il ritratto. Avevi il permesso di incantarlo?" chiese, rivolgendosi a Daphne.

"No," disse Daphne, tirando su col naso.

"Sei in un mare di guai," le disse Harry. Dalla parete, Pansy alzò gli occhi al cielo in un modo in cui tutti i Serpeverde probabilmente praticavano fin dalla nascita.

Una volta terminata la contestazione dell'accusa di Daphne, a Harry faceva male la testa. Mentre la portavano nelle celle di contenimento, Harry visitò un'altra – l'ultima, sperava – volta Villa Malfoy.

Draco aprì la porta, un cambiamento rispetto alla solita scena con l'elfo domestico.

"L'omicida di tua moglie è stata consegnata alla giustizia," disse Harry, senza neanche entrare in casa. "Il suo nome è Daphne Greengrass."

"Daphne? Era ancora innamorata di Pansy?"

"Non mi è permesso rivelare il contenuto delle prove. La signorina Greengrass ha confessato di aver commesso il crimine durante l'arresto e si è successivamente dichiarata colpevole. Il processo inizierà tra una settimana a partire da oggi. Data la gravità del reato, sarà processata di fronte all'intero Wizengamot. Visto che tu sei il parente più prossimo, avrai il diritto di essere presente alle udienze, ma non ti sarà permesso parlare a meno che non sia chiesta una dichiarazione."

"Che ti è preso, Potter? Sembri un robot."

"Grazie." Harry alzò lo sguardo verso Draco.

"Torna più tardi, stasera," disse Draco.

Harry aggrottò la fronte. "Non ne vedo il motivo. Il caso è chiuso."

"Abbiamo delle questioni in sospeso," rispose Draco a bassa voce, tenendo gli occhi grigi fissi su di Harry.

Harry sentì il proprio cuore accelerare, solo a causa dello sguardo intento di Draco, ma scosse la testa. "No," disse. "Non ne abbiamo."

Non riusciva a vedere molto bene nell'oscurità, ma credette di vedere Draco sobbalzare. "Solo la settimana scorsa eri piuttosto convinto del contrario."

"Ho cambiato idea," disse Harry. "Diciamo che non ho voglia di essere trattato come un pezzo di merda per qualcosa che non ho fatto."

Draco sobbalzò davvero, stavolta, ma strinse gli occhi. "Proprio come io non ho voglia di essere trattato come un pezzo di carne."

Harry sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte. "Senti, Malfoy, sono stanco. Ho passato tutto il weekend a lavorare e a sopportare i tuoi attacchi d'isteria, e poi mi aspetta una montagna di documenti da compilare sulla scrivania stasera, e mancano ancora cinque giorni a sabato. Non sono interessato a discutere i punti più interessanti del tuo risentimento; me l'hai detto tu stesso che era più facile odiarmi piuttosto che darti uno sguardo allo specchio. La verità è che io non ti ho fatto niente. Ti volevo, sì, ti volevo così tanto che non riuscivo più a concentrarmi, a volte. Ma non è un peccato imperdonabile; accade a chiunque."

Harry prese in considerazione l'idea di raccontargli di Colin, ma poi decise che ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo. Si concentrò su un'ombra fluttuante sul pavimento e continuò.

"Secondo te era tutto un affronto verso di te – come vuoi. Pensa pure tutto quello che ti pare, ma per me non è mai stato così. E adesso mi inviti a casa tua, così finalmente possiamo scopare – e senza dubbio ti sembra di farmi un enorme favore. Dai, Potter, vieni qua, ti perdono. Bravo cagnolino. Però non c'è niente da perdonare, sono solo altri giochetti mentali. E a dire il vero, è passata appena una settimana e già non ne posso più dei tuoi giochetti mentali, senza offesa. Quindi grazie, ma no grazie, come dicono in Francia."

Una volta finito di parlare, Harry aveva il fiatone, e non aveva il coraggio di vedere il viso di Draco. Senza dubbio stava sogghignando, o forse gli stava lanciando uno sguardo torvo. Harry non voleva girargli le spalle ricordando per sempre quell'immagine; voleva ricordare per sempre il sorriso del buongiorno di Draco. Perciò si girò a si Materializzò nell'Atrio. Una volta lì, scelse di prendere le scale invece dell'ascensore: aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee prima di compilare i documenti di chiusura del caso.

::

"Ti è piaciuto l'articolo?" chiese Colin, mettendosi a sedere di fronte a Harry.

Harry lo guardò attentamente. "Da quanto hai scritto, sembra che abbia impedito lo scoppio della Terza Guerra." Sotto quella luce e con qualche bicchiere di birra in corpo, Colin gli ricordava Draco, in qualche modo non meglio specificabile. Era sempre stato così, a dire il vero. Forse era per questo che Harry non riusciva mai a rompere definitivamente con lui.

"Non si sa mai," disse Colin. "Ad ogni modo, non mi sembra che della buona pubblicità abbia mai fatto male a nessuno. In giro si dice che Gawain Robards abbia iniziato a parlare di pensionamento il mese scorso. Se davvero andrà in pensione, Tonks potrebbe provare a prendere il suo posto, e tu saresti il favorito per la posizione di Capo Auror."

Harry pensò a Tonks, una presenza costante al quartier generale come l'arredamento. "Non so se mi interessa, a dire il vero. Il vantaggio sarebbe che potrei smettere di lavorare sul campo."

Colin scoppiò a ridere. "Ma tu adori lavorare sul campo. L'hai detto tu stesso nell'intervista che ho fatto con te dopo che hai messo Rabastan Lestrange dietro le sbarre."

"Ho detto un sacco di cose nelle interviste," disse Harry, sorridendo.

"Signore, sta forse dicendo che ha mentito al quotidiano più veritiero della Gran Bretagna magica?"

Harry prese la pinta e la inclinò leggermente verso Colin. "Sappi che si chiamano 'libertà creative con la verità', non menzogne." Prese un lungo sorso, quasi finendo la birra, e si pulì la schiuma dalla bocca col dorso della mano. "Grazie a dio è venerdì," disse.

"Lunga settimana?"

"Infernale." Harry si sollevò dalla panca e si chinò in avanti, arrivando quasi a toccare la fronte di Colin con la sua. "Conosci un metodo per aiutarmi a dimenticare?" chiese.

Gli occhi di Colin incrociarono i suoi e Harry rimase deluso – non per la prima volta – nel vedere che non erano grigi. Ma, comunque, ormai ci era abituato, no? Era già riuscito a dimenticare Draco una volta, poteva farlo di nuovo. _Tranne per un piccolo problema. Non l'hai mai davvero dimenticato_.

"Forse sì, forse no," stava dicendo Colin, ma Harry lo stava ascoltando a malapena. Nella sua immaginazione, stava già pensando a una scusa per uscire dal pub, Materializzarsi a Villa Malfoy e esigere di vedere Draco – _sono semplicemente venuto a prendere quello che mi spetta, Draco_ – e poi piegarlo a novanta su una di quelle poltrone lussuose e scoparlo.

Nel mondo reale, Harry si stampò un ghigno seduttore sul viso e si rimise a sedere, fissando Colin. Già, probabilmente avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita a crearsi fantasie su Draco come un povero idiota, ma meglio un uovo oggi che una vipera domani. Draco sarebbe stato sempre e solo quello: una serpe viscida, col veleno e i dannati giochetti mentali. Quindi perché Harry non riusciva a dimenticarlo? Porca miseria.

"Spero di non interrompere nulla di importante," disse una voce che proveniva da sopra di loro. "Vi dispiace se siedo insieme a voi?"

"Niente affatto!" disse Colin.

Harry non fece neanche a tempo a girarsi a guardare che Draco si era già messo a sedere.

"Malfoy, che… bella sorpresa," disse Harry, stampandosi un altro sorriso finto sul volto per Colin. Il suo cuore aveva ripreso a battere a ritmo doppio, e l'odore aspro dell'acqua di colonia di Malfoy stava mandando pericolosi brividi in fondo allo stomaco di Harry. Cazzo, cazzo, _ cazzo_.

"Hai scritto un articolo davvero notevole questa settimana, Canon," disse Draco, con un sorriso beatifico. "Mi hanno colpito in modo particolare le informazioni dettagliate sulle faide del diciassettesimo secolo tra i Parkinson e i Jones. È evidente che non ti sei limitato a leggere _Nobiltà di natura_."

Sembrava che Draco fosse completamente concentrato su Colin, ma la sua mano era appoggiata sulla gamba di Harry, accarezzandola lentamente, avanti e indietro. Di conseguenza, la veste di Harry si stava piano piano ammucchiando verso l'alto, e Harry non poteva fare nulla a riguardo, senza richiamare attenzioni indesiderate verso il loro tavolo. Sollevò la sua pinta e la svuotò, poi la riappoggiò sul tavolo, senza sbatterla. Colin e Draco stavano parlando di qualcosa, ma Harry sentiva solo un rombo soffocato nelle orecchie, come se qualcuno avesse lanciato una versione molto più potente del _Muffliato_. Con molta cautela, Harry portò la mano destra sotto il tavolo e la mise sopra quella di Draco. Smise di muoversi, ma non appena Harry tolse la mano, Draco riprese ad accarezzargli la gamba. Harry lo fermò di nuovo e cercò di concentrarsi su quanto stava dicendo Colin. Che presto si sarebbe sicuramente accorto che Harry teneva una mano sotto il tavolo.

"…una vecchia rivista andata fuori catalogo nel 1914," stava spiegando Colin a Draco. Sembrava che si fosse completamente dimenticato di Harry, a dire il vero.

"Che cosa interessante. Sapevi che proprio in quel periodo ha aperto la Viking Press?"

Colin annuì. "Secondo me, hanno solo cambiato il nome per sfuggire alla cattiva pubblicità."

Harry non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stessero parlando, e all'improvviso capì che non gli importava niente di fingere di ascoltare. Gli importava solo del calore che il palmo di Draco trasmetteva alla sua gamba, e della pelle morbida della mano di Draco sotto le dita. Il fatto che potesse essere così eccitato stando solo seduto vicino a lui – e quasi tenendolo per mano – sfidava qualsiasi logica. L'ebbrezza provocata dalla birra era ormai svanita, rimpiazzata da un'eccitazione che non sarebbe riuscito a contenere ancora a lungo.

Colin si scusò per andare in bagno e Draco si girò a guardare Harry. Sembrava divertito. "È bravo a letto quanto è bravo a fare conversazione?" chiese, togliendo finalmente la mano dalla gamba di Harry.

"Perché non lo chiedi a lui?" borbottò Harry, allontanandosi. "Sono sicuro che sarebbe più che disponibile a darti una dimostrazione."

"Sei geloso, Potter?"

Harry sbuffò, divertito sul serio. "È chiaro che non conosci Colin."

"Forse ho voglia di conoscerlo," disse Draco. Aveva gli occhi socchiusi, come un gatto che finge di dormire.

"Fai pure," disse Harry. "Non hai bisogno di me per farlo."

Draco sorrise. "Forse voglio che tu stia lì a guardarci."

"Se fai il bravo, lasceremo guardare _te_," rispose Harry.

Negli occhi di Draco passò qualcosa simile alla rabbia, ma svanì in fretta. "Non sei venuto, domenica," disse. "Sei stato maleducato."

"Te l'avevo detto che non sarei venuto."

"Anche quello è stato maleducato."

"Forse sono solo un tipo maleducato."

"Forse è una cosa che mi piace."

"Vieni a casa mia," disse Harry senza pensarci, e trattenne il respiro.

Draco rimase a lungo a sorridergli, poi chinò la testa verso di lui e sussurrò, "Con piacere."

::

Harry non era mai stato un fan sfegatato dei baci. Erano solo un'introduzione al sesso, nulla di più, e di solito preferiva finire quella fase il prima possibile. Ginny baciava con determinazione ardente. I baci di Colin ricordavano un cucciolo bavoso. Questo, però – questo era diverso. I baci di Draco facevano sentire Harry come se fosse l'unica persona al mondo, ed era una sensazione magnifica. Non voleva finire mai di baciare Draco, anche se aveva l'uccello tanto duro quasi da far male. La lingua di Draco scorreva lentamente sulla sua e Harry stava facendo suoni che non credeva fosse possibile produrre solo grazie a un bacio.

Draco finalmente ruppe il bacio e sollevò i fianchi. "Scopami," chiese.

Harry si strinse a lui e avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio di Draco. "Sembra che sia tu a voler scopare me," sussurrò. Draco si inarcò verso di lui e provò ad abbassare le braccia, ma Harry lo stava bloccando al muro, tenendolo per i polsi. Non erano più riusciti a staccarsi da quando erano usciti dal caminetto mezz'ora prima, e Harry, che era sempre stato orgoglioso della sua capacità di mantenere il controllo, lo stava perdendo in fretta.

"Ti scopo dopo," mormorò Draco. "Adesso voglio che mi scopi tu. E dico sul serio. Adesso."

Non aveva mai usato l'olio da cucina come lubrificante prima d'ora, ma sarebbe dovuto bastare. Tirò fuori la bottiglia di plastica da una credenza e si girò, trovando Draco seduto sul piano da cucina. Con indosso solo i calzini.

"Non starai davvero pensando di scoparmi con tutti quei vestiti addosso?" chiese Draco.

Lentamente, Harry appoggiò l'olio sul piano e strattonò il colletto della veste.

"Si toglie dall'altra parte," disse Draco con un sorriso ammiccante.

Harry si leccò le labbra. "Perché non vieni qui a farmi vedere come si fa?"

"Preferisco guardare, grazie."

Sorridendo, Harry si tolse la veste con un movimento esperto e la buttò per terra. Si tolse le scarpe e andò da Draco, che scese dal piano e spinse giù le mutande di Harry. Si baciarono, un bacio lungo e lento, e Draco prese in mano l'uccello di Harry, stringendolo leggermente.

"Fallo," sussurrò.

Quasi imbambolato, Harry annaspò alla ricerca della bottiglia d'olio, e ne verso un po' sulle dita, poi andò con la mano in mezzo alle gambe di Draco. Draco trasalì quando le dita di Harry lo penetrarono, e piegò la testa all'indietro. Harry si abbassò e leccò lungo il collo di Draco, aggiungendo un altro dito. Draco emise un gemito profondo e allargò ancora di più le gambe. A questo punto Harry aveva quasi completamente perso la ragione e sollevò di nuovo Draco sul piano della cucina.

"Non sarà del tutto piacevole," gli disse, conoscendo per esperienza le conseguenze di fare sesso in questa posizione sull'osso sacro, "ma troverò il modo di farmi perdonare."

Draco non disse nulla, pensando solo a sollevare le gambe sulle spalle di Harry. Quando Harry lo penetrò cacciò un urlo, costringendolo a fermarsi. Forse non aveva usato abbastanza olio? "Ti sto—"

"Tu vai benissimo," disse Draco. "Credo che sono io a essere un po' fuori esercizio."

"Non avrei mai immaginato di sentirti ammettere una cosa del genere." Harry si spinse lentamente dentro Draco, e chiuse gli occhi.

"E non me lo sentirai – oh- mai dire, per lo meno non sul campo," disse Draco, col respiro affannoso. Cominciò a muoversi anche lui, con piccole spinte verso l'alto, come se stesse cercando di accogliere dentro di sé quanto più possibile dell'uccello di Harry. Harry pensava che se non si fosse mosso, sarebbe morto. Strinse le gambe di Draco e iniziò a scoparlo, decidendo che avrebbero potuto parlare di Quidditch più tardi. Dopo solo pochi istanti, stava già sudando, e sentì che anche la pelle di Draco sotto le sue dita stava diventando scivolosa.

"Non andarci piano. Scopami. Più forte," disse Draco con voce rauca, e stavolta Harry perse del tutto la ragione. Con un grugnito, cominciò ad andare più veloce, più in fondo, e Draco iniziò a cacciare un urlo a ogni spinta; le sue gambe tremavano sotto le mani di Harry. Dopo un po' non riuscì neanche più a sentire le urla di Draco. Ci fu un istante di completo silenzio, e poi Harry venne, svuotandosi dentro Draco e forse sussurrando il suo nome; non ne era sicuro. Si tirò indietro, non sentendosi più le gambe, e vide la sua sborra fuoriuscire da Draco e scivolare lungo l'anta della credenza.

"Di sicuro è stato un modo originale di usare la cucina," disse Draco, allontanandosi le ciocche sudate di capelli dalla fronte.

Harry non ebbe il coraggio di dirgli che aveva scopato Colin in quella stessa posizione, un'infinità di volte. Si fece scappare una risata debole, aiutò Draco a raddrizzarsi e a scendere dal piano della cucina, e poi, finalmente, si mise in ginocchio. Non sarebbe riuscito a restare in piedi ancora per molto.

"Che fai?"

"Mi faccio perdonare," disse Harry, e si mise in bocca l'uccello di Draco. Non si rivelò un'esperienza molto eccitante, perché Draco ci mise meno di un minuto a venire, e ben presto tutti e due si misero a sedere sul pavimento, con la schiena appoggiata alla credenza macchiata di sborra.

"Il mio osso sacro sembra essersi polverizzato," disse a un certo punto Draco.

Harry gli diede un colpetto sulla gamba. "Vuoi che mi faccia perdonare di nuovo?"

"Magari dopo una doccia."

Parecchio tempo più tardi, nel letto di Harry al primo piano, l'intelligenza da sobrio di Harry fece la ricomparsa. Fare sesso con Draco era stato come non l'avrebbe mai immaginato, e al tempo stesso tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto. E si trovò a pensare cose come "la prossima volta" e "domani" e "la settimana prossima", cose che erano sempre state astratte con Colin. Più che altro si sentiva stupido. Ormai non sarebbe più stato in grado di fare a meno di tutto questo, almeno fino a che non si fosse innamorato così tanto di un'altra persona. Cosa che, dato il suo lavoro, non era alquanto probabile.

Come avrebbe fatto ad affrontare l'insistenza di Draco ad avere una "vita normale"? Sarebbe andato a fare visita a Villa Malfoy, a prendere il tè con Narcissa e far finta che l'unica passione che lui e Draco condividevano riguardava il Quidditch? E solo se Narcissa avrebbe permesso a Harry di attraversare la soglia della sua casa, ovviamente. Oppure sarebbe stato il segreto inconfessabile di Draco, come un prostituto di Notturn Alley?

"Non lo farò," disse Harry ad alta voce.

Al suo fianco, Draco si mosse. "Hmm?"

"Non sarò il suo segreto inconfessabile, Draco. Tu… Non so come cazzo sia successo, perché neanche mi _ piaci_, ma mi sa proprio che mi sono innamorato di te. Fammi ricoverare."

"Dovresti farti ricoverare," mormorò Draco. "Ma non è una novità."

Harry si girò a guardarlo. "Tu vuoi una 'vita normale'. Io ti voglio _con me_. Non ti sembrano due cose che si escludono a vicenda?"

Draco rimase a lungo in silenzio, a occhi socchiusi. Poi si tirò su e si alzò dal letto. Harry lo osservò con angoscia in petto. Era contento di avergliene parlato, ma al tempo stesso si sarebbe volentieri dato un calcio in culo – sarebbe tutto finito ancor prima di cominciare.

Draco andò alla finestra e aprì le tende. Fuori stava nascendo un nuovo giorno e gli uccelli avevano già iniziato il loro coro di benvenuto al sole. Il cinguettio acuto irritava Harry, ancor più perché era già incazzato con se stesso, col mondo, e con Draco. Soprattutto Draco.

Dopo un altro lungo silenzio, Draco si girò a guardare Harry. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi la chiuse e abbassò lo sguardo. Harry non sapeva se urlargli di sbrigarsi a dire quello che voleva dire, o se coprirsi la testa col lenzuolo per non vederlo uscire.

Quando Draco cominciò a parlare, la sua voce era poco più di un sussurro, e Harry dovette sforzarsi per sentirlo.

"Immagino che anche mia madre dovrà ammettere che Harry Potter, il salvatore del mondo magico, cazzo – e probabile candidato al Ministero della Magia fra una decina di anni – è una prospettiva molto migliore di quanto avessi mai potuto sperare, data la reputazione della mia famiglia."

"Mi dispiace deluderti," disse Harry, sforzandosi di non sorridere, "ma non ho alcuna intenzione di candidarmi al Ministero, né tra dieci anni né mai."

"Scommettiamo cinquanta Galeoni che ti faccio cambiare idea in meno di cinque anni?"

Draco stava sorridendo, e Harry non poté fare altro che rispondergli con un altro sorriso. "Accetto."

**[fine]**


End file.
